The others
by lpowell
Summary: Beatrice Prior has always thought that her parents were in love, and that they were happy. But suddenly they announce that they are getting a divorce. She is confused and upset at the sudden arrangements. She knows that there is another reason, other than they both not loving each other anymore. One day a mysterious boy comes and tells her that he knows the answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I decided to make another story. I have thought about doing this for a while, and now i have decided to make it! anyway, i really would like some reviews so i know that people like it, or love it!**

 **Enjoy :) xox**

I thought my parents where in love. I thought that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They told me everyday that they were in love. Yesterday they told me they were in love. Why were they getting divorced now?

My parents were a happy couple. My mother told me over and over about how my parents had met. High school sweethearts; him a senior and my mother a sophomore. "It was like a movie", she told me. "I was the geek, and he was the jock. I had a handful of books, and he walked into me". I smiled every time she said this part. "And he helped me pick up my books. Our hands brushed against each other and I looked up".

"He was the most gorgeous guy ever! His eyes and hair were a adventure". She rambled on about first dates and kisses, which grossed me out. But they seemed she seemed so in love when she told me the stories. Why was now different?

I sit in front of the consular, dealing with my parents divorce. I didn't believe that they weren't in love anymore. I knew that they will still in love. My father, Andrew Prior had moved out already, yesterday actually. I saw him for the last time, he seemed upset and mad. My mother looked calm as he left. But her eyes told another story.

"Do you want to tell me what is going through your mind at this moment of time?" the consular asked me. I looked at him for the first time today, and smiled. "No thank you".

I didn't want to be rude, but ever since they told me they were getting a divorce, I was mad. I didn't understand. He looked at me funnily, then sighed. I hadn't said anything today, and I wasn't planning on too anyway.

"What went through your mind when your parents told you the news?". I looked at him again, and thought. "What went through my mind? Well lets see, why the hell were they getting divorced! They were in love, they still are! I don't understand why they are, but there is another reason. I can feel it in my blood. There's something their hiding from me and I am going to find out".

He looked at me for a while before telling me to leave. I looked at the clock and we still had 20 minutes left. "We still have…". "I know what the time is, leave Tris". I looked at the tired man before walking out of the room.

The mall was still open, so I decided to go. My new high-heeled ankle boots went perfectly with my white dress. It was a bit chilly, so I put on my light blue through-on. My light, blond hair flowed in the wind, and my grey-blue eyes took in the mall.

I walked straight over to H&M, my favourite store, and looked at the new clothes for the week. The dresses really were pretty so I walked over to them. My 6th sense told me someone was watching me. I looked up from the dress and looked around the store. Not many people where here, some other teenagers and parents. Then I saw him.

He was looking straight at me. His brown hair suited him well. His amazing blue eyes were as deep as the deepest parts of the sea. His built body was covered with a fitted T, and jeans. When he saw me look, he looked away.

I turned back to the dress, but staying causes about him. Every once in a while, I would look for him, and find him closer and closer, looking at me. When I finally reached the shirts, I could feel him right behind me.

"You look better in blue than pink" his deep voice stated. I jumped a little at his voice and turned around. He towered over me. Although I was wearing heels, the top of my head only reached his eyes. And these were very high heels.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I sate calmly, slowly walking around, my destination the exit. "In a way yes" is all he said. I looked at him; him looking at me. I turned around and walked to the shoes him still behind me. I tried to stay calm, but his presence was off-putting.

I was close to the exit, closer to the counter. There was a young male there, dark skin and green eyes. He was good looking, and maybe a good way to get out of here. I picked the dress up I saw earlier and walked straight to him. Mystery guy must had seen what I was doing and stepped in front of me.

"He isn't going to help you. No one is" he said. I looked at him and freaked out. What was that supposed to mean?. "Look. If I know you tell me. Otherwise I will kick your ass". He laughed at me before looking at the guy at the counter.

"Did you hear that Zeke? She said she could kick my ass!" the guy at the counter chuckled before continuing what he had been doing before. Mystery guy turned back to me and smirked.

"What the hell do you want!" I ask impatient. I was more angry than scared anymore. I stared hard at the boy standing before me. He smiled before talking.

"I can give you the answers you want, and need". What? What was that supposed to mean?

"What answers do I want, and need?" I say copying him. He laughs a little before replying. "About your parents divorce".

How did this guy know about my parents divorce, and how did he know why they were. I look at him, for answers. I must know this guy if he knew about me, and my family. He must know.

"Tell me who you are" I ask him. He looks away, finding something, or someone. He then returns his focus back to me before replying. "No.".

Immediately everyone files out of the store, and the guy looks worried. He looks around and then finds what he is looking for. He chases after the counter guy, not even saying goodbye.

I chase after him and grab his arm. "I want answers". I didn't even know I was going to say anything to this guy. He smiles a little to me and nods.

"Meet me tomorrow, midnight at the mini-golf park, on central" and then he runs off, laughing with the others surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2- him

**Hey sorry i haven't posted in a while. i need some reviews on this story just to know if i should keep writing it.**

 **anyway, enjoy :)**

I walk home confused and excited at the same time. 1, I was going to find out why my parents got divorced, and 2, why did he know about me. I walk into my driveway and see the big house before me. I unlock the door and hear my mother on the phone.

"No I understand. Yes I get it. She can't know yet. She's too young! Okay, I'll try but she hasn't talk to me since the divorce. Okay. Wait I think she is here. Bye" she hangs up the phone as I walk into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge and got some juice.

"How was counselling?" she asks me. I don't answer and walk away from her. "Tris! Please talk to me! We need to talk" I turn around an face her with anger boiling inside of me.

"What! More about the divorce? How you were never in love with dad! And you kick him out, even though he did nothing wrong! I can't even go see him now because of you!" I yell at her before running up to my room.

I slam the door shut and sigh. I slide down on my back to the ground and lean my head on the door. I didn't mean to snap at her, but I didn't understand the conversation, which was probably with my dad.

She sounded like she wanted to talk more, about anything except for something about not telling me something, and because I am too young! I am 17 years old and I don't think I am a child anymore!

I sigh again then get ready for bed, putting on a singlet and some boy shorts. I climb under the covers and lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. I hear my mother down stairs, moving around before all the lights turn off. She stands outside my door for a while, then moves away, and the corridor goes dim.

I try to sleep, but my mind is too busy right now to function down. I twist and turn for a while until I grunt and sit up. And in my room is mystery guy. I jump and was about to scream until I felt a hand go over my mouth. I look up and see a girl, with a shaved head looking down at me, smiling.

"Shhhhh" is all she tells me. She slowly releases me, and steps over to him. He is sitting down on my arm chair, looking at me, trying to find something. "Trouble getting to sleep?" is all he asks me.

I have a million questions for him, like 1, how did he get into my home. And 2. HOW DID HE GET INTO MY ROOM!.

He stays quite for a while, waiting for me to answer. "How did you get in here?" I ask calmly. He smiles a little and looks over at the girl. "Lynn, I'll call you when I am finished here" he tells her. She nods then disappears into air.

She literally just disappeared. One minutes she was here, and the next she is gone. I look at mystery boy who is already looking at me. I start to freak out, and start to have a panic attack.

I always used to get them all the time, and now days they are just getting worse. He obviously sees what is happening and rushes over to me. "Are you having a panic attack?" he asks me, I nod and ask him how he knew.

"It's in your file". File? I look up at him, as he tries to calm me down. "bring your head down towards your legs" he tells me. And I do as he asks. Eventually I start to breathe normally and sit up slowly. he is already looking at me weirdly.

"I know you have a lot of questions you want answered, that's why I came tonight. Things are going faster than expected so I came early. Surprise". He tells me. I lean against my bed rest and close my eyes.

"How did you get in here? Where did that girl go too? What is going faster than expected?" I say all at once. He smiles a little. "Oh, and also, what file?".

"everyone like us has a file…"

"People like us?".

"Yes, people like us. Tris we are different from the others. We can do things normal people can't" he tries to explain, but I can hear someone moving around outside. "Tris? Is everything okay in there?" my mother asks me. I look at mystery boy and tell him to leave. He jumps up from the bed, presses something on his watch. The girl reappears then they both disappear. I have to blink twice at were they where standing before.

My mother walks into the room right after they both left. She walks over to me and hugs me. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asks me. I push her away and shake my head. She sighs and sits at the end of the bed.

"Sweetheart, you mean so much to me. I love you, you know that right? Your father loves you too, but things have changed. And I know you are angry, but we didn't want to hurt you" she says. I nod then look out the window. The moon is as bright as ever. It seems to shimmer a little.

"I'm fine mom. You can leave now" I tell her, she tries to grab my hand but I pull away from her grip. As she is about to walk out I stop her. "What aren't you telling me?".

She turns around and looks at me. She looks around the room for a bit then walks closer to me. "Was someone in here Tris? Don't lie to me" she says in a serious voice. I shake my head, but she knows. "Did he tell you his name? what did he want? Tris this is a serious matter. How did he get in" she asks me.

I am scared now, I tell her, about the guy, and how the girl disappeared. She looks away then looks back at me. "I want you o know that whatever happens from now on you trust me. Understand?" she asks me. I look into her desperate eyes and nod my head. She nods then walks away.

Again, I stop her and ask, "Who is he?". She turns around, smiles and says, "Your guardian". And then she walks out of my room, leaving me very confused .


	3. Chapter 3- finding out

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait. Soon the holidays will be, and i can post sooner.**

 **anyway, enjoy :)**

Tris POV

After the talk with my mom, I couldn't fall asleep. So many questions were running through my head. I didn't understand how she disappeared like that. One minute she was standing in my room, her eyes glistening from the moonlight, and the next thing she is gone. First my mind travels to that TV show Supernatural. Maybe she was like someone from that show. But people like that don't exist, right? Maybe she is a magician, who can really do some magic. Finally the sun rises into the sky, and I get up from my bed, very tired.

I make my way down stairs and see my mother standing at the bottom. She smiles at me before motioning to follow her downstairs. I look at her for a while before she tells me, "C'mon I have your favourite ready, pancakes!". Although I do like pancakes, she makes it sound like I am still a four year old.

We walk into the kitchen and to my surprise (not the sarcasm) I see 8 people around the dinning table. Mystery boy looks up and smiles at me with that perfect grin. Wait. What did I just say? A perfect grin? He may be good looking, with those sea blue eyes, and those big arms. Beatrice Prior! Concentrate on the situation at hand! There is 8 strangers in your kitchen!

I look back at my mother who is smiling at me. She then turns around and says she needs to go get some butter from the store. Then she quickly exits the kitchen, leaving me with 8 strangers. Thanks mom!

I slowly make my way over to the kitchen island and sit down on a stool. I take a quick sweep of everyone, and to my surprise, they don't look like freaky mutates, like in supernatural.

Sitting next to mystery boy is a dark skinned boy. He has green eyes and is quite handsome. Actually, all the boys in here are quite handsome. Another boy looks similar to him and I make a mental note that they are probably brothers. Sitting next to green eyes is a very tanned brunette. She like all the other girls are gorgeous. Sitting next to her is the brother, than next to him is a light skinned blond, with brown eyes. Next to her is shaven head girl. She smiles a wicked one to me, which makes me quite scared. At the top of the other end of the table is a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Him like the other girl is tanned. On his right is a dark skinned girl with brown eyes. Her hair is shorter than the other girls, but it suits her. Next to her is a dark hair brown eyed boy. He has a scar down his cheek and some on his neck. It looks quite cute on him.

So apparently I cannot count, because there is 9 strangers in my kitchen. I have only just realized I am in a singlet and boy shorts. I blush a little of the thought then look back at mystery boy. He is already looking at me with that stupid smirk on his face. He squints his eyes a little before looking around the table.

"These are my friends, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina and Peter". They smile and nod at me, and I just sit there. I am quite uncomfortable at the thought of what these other people can do. All can all supernatural people just disappear into air?

"Okay, so what's your name mystery boy?" I ask him. He laughs a little than looks back at me. "Four". Four? Is he serious? I look around the table but they all seem fine with the name. "Four? Like the number? What happened 1, 2 3 where taken?". I mock him.

"So she can make a joke!" Uriah says. He looks over at me and winks. I smile a little and look down at my shorts. I really need to change them. "Don't change them, they look cute on you" says Christina. I jump a little in my seat and look at her.

"Mind reader, not the best power in the world but hey, it has its benefits" she tells me. I stare at her mouth wide open and take a deep breathe. How the hell does she do that?. "Its what we are sweety. Don't question it" she responds to my thought. I start to breathe a little harder and think to myself that I may start to panic, bad.

"Four, she thinks she may have a panic attack". That just sent it straight to panic attack mode. In a insist he is by my side, making me bring my head to my knees and breathe. "I can't take this" I say breathlessly to him. "They have to go!" I say then collapse into his arms. He hold me tight and before I pass out, I hear him yell at everyone to leave.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of meat, beef to be exact. I sit up slowly, and immediately rub my forehead. This slitting headache is helping much to this situation. I look around the room and see that I am in a four-post bed. The floors are wooden and my bedroom has a glass wall, looking out to see fields of crops and trees and beauty. The room had a wooden chest of draws, and a wooden arm chair. The room was actually warm and cosy.

The door opens slowly to reveal my mother walking in, smiling. She walks over to my bed and sits next to me. She doesn't talk for a while before sighing, a happy sigh.

"Sweetie, I am happy to see you are awake" she shifts her position to face me, while I sit up and lean against the bed frame. She looks at me and smiles, wider than before. "Yeah, I am awake, now would you like to explain where the hell we are?" I kinda shout at her.

She just nods then looks at the door. "Four! Can you come in, I have some business I need to attend to" she says to the door. Incomes Four himself, nodding at her. "Of course. Is this business have to do with being our leader?" he questions her before seating down on the arm chair. Leader? What the hell?. "Something like that" she smiles at him before walking out of the room.

I stare blankly at him, squinting my eyes a little, trying to find an answer to this craziness. "What? Its because I'm too pretty isn't it?" He smirks at me. I roll my eyes and look at the wall. It has a picture frame of my parents, and a young girl. "This used to be your parents room" he tells me, obviously looking at me. I look down at the sheets and play with them. I feel a little bit weird around him. "I don't how what question I want to ask" I tell him.

He chuckles at me before responding, "Which one do you want answered the most?". "What power do you have?". It has been bugging me ever since Lynn and Christina did it. He smiles an evil one before my sheets fly off the bed and towards him. Next comes the pillows. I look around the bed, then to him, mouth, again wide open. "Are you going to have a panic attack again?" he asks me.

I shake my head even though I feel as if I will. He walks over to the bed and sits next to me. "I know its hard to understand now, but it will get easier. I freaked out the first time my mom showed me she could do that" he tells me. It calms me down a little and I look at him. He smiles kindly to me before putting that stupid smirk back on. "I am distracting aren't I?". I stick my tongue out at him and get up from the bed.

I walk over to the dresser and to my surprise, wow. I am getting surprised a lot today. To my surprise I find some clothes to wear. I turn around and motion him to get out, but all he does is covers his eyes with his hands, as I change into a white singlet, white bra and some shorts. I know he is looking, so I decide to tease him while I do it. I slowly take off my singlet and boy shorts, trying to look sexy at the same time. When I am finished, I turn around and see him looking at me hard.

He shakes his head a little, probably from his little day dream, before getting up and exiting the room. I grunt then run after him down the wooden hallway. I don't even have shoes on. "This is where we will be stationed for most of your lifetime" he explains to me. I fell completely dumb but I don't know what this means. I mean I just found out last night that my mum is supernatural, and I have a guardian. Oh, and yeah, SUPERNATURAL PEOPLE EXSICT. I ask him what that meant and he laughs a little.

"I forgot you have no idea what that means" he says to me. I glare at him and then we make it out of the hallway. We step outside into a beautiful field, with dirt roads. There are barns, and crops, and in the centre is a large wooden dome. You can see inside to see many people eating and laughing at tables.

It reminds of happy setting. I smile than look back at Four. He smiles at me and nods his head to follow him. We walk a bit, through some fields, and into grasslands. We get to a concrete slab, with one making the other as a roof. **(Like in insurgent the movie)** he motions me to sit next to him on a bench, and we sit and look at the fields. People are still working in them, looking happy and, _peaceful._

I look at Four who is already looking at me, and smile. "I don't understand a lot about our kind. I mean, is everyone's powers different? Do we all have 1?" I have so many other questions for him. He smiles then looks back at the workers.

"We were the first race before the humans came along" he starts, but I interrupt. "Aren't we still human?"

"Yes, we still are, but we are more devolved than them. Our race was the first. We all were happy and free, no war, no fighting, no death. Then one day it all crashed and burned. Someone didn't like seeing people happy, people free to do what they liked, and so he created one side of people who believed the same things he did. Then eventually war happened".

"Many of the good guys died, and then became the 2 sides, ours, the good. And there's, the bad". I look at him deep in thought.

"It was then made leaders of our kind, the good, to make laws and to make good for our race again. But there was always going to be trouble with the bad guys. Then one day something else happened. Our leader killed there's, and their race died instantly. People wondered how it worked, but people still don't know the answer. But all we know is that if a leader kills another, there kind dies".

"Eventually there race grew again, and now there is a'lot of them following those rules and principles" he tells me. So not all the bad guys are dead. great.

I shudder at the thought. "So who's the leader, my mom?" I ask him. He nods and looks at me. "And your father". I take it in that my parents are the leaders of the 'good guys'.

"So what does that make me?" I stare at him. He thinks it over then smiles, "that makes you a princess". He laughs a little while I glare at him.

"My parents aren't divorced are they?" i ask him. He looks at me then shakes his head. "Your dad had to go away to fix something, i shouldn't be the one to tell you though" he says. i nod then look at the workers.

"You want the others answered?" he asks me after a while of silence between us. I nod then he explains the rest to me.

"Not everyone has the same power, but it is usually passed down from your parents. And yes, everyone has 1 power, except your family".

"Since you are the leaders, your ancestors had joined and became leaders together, meaning that they shared blood, and powers. Both of them got the same powers, making them have 2. So, that makes you have 2, too".

I smile at the thought of having powers. And 2! That was so cool. Then it hits me, what are the powers? I ask Four the same question.

"Well, your dad had water powers, and ice, and your mom wasn't our race in the beginning, so it will probably be water and ice". "What do you mean my mom wasn't like us? was she just human?". He nods at me then looks back at the farmers.

Eventually he asks me if I want lunch, and I respond with a big yes. I probably haven't eaten for 1 whole day! I am starved. We walk pass the workers, as they go silent when we approach. I side glance Four he tells me that they haven't seen me since I was 3. I think that he means that my parents have hidden me from my own race for 14 years.

We walk into the pretty dome and get lunch, which was my guess, beef. Beef burgers to be exact. He makes me follow him through the tables of people and sits down with his friends from the kitchen. I sigh then sit down next to him, they all saw my freak out, and they probably thought it was so funny.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is awake! You know how hard it was to get an unconscious girl down 2 blocks without anyone staring at us?" Uriah tells me. I smile at him then look around the table. Everyone seems to be staring at me, and I don't like it.

"Everyone look away, she doesn't like it. She thinks… its weird" Christina tells everyone. I feel blood creep into my checks and so I look down at my food. I feel a hand on my back and look up at Four. He smiles at me, before leaning in closer.

"I'll explain everything later, but for now, just enjoy the new scenery" he whispers to my face. We are like 3 inches apart. He smells like sweat, cologne , and sunny fields of crops. He pulls away to quickly and I am left staring at were his face was. I quickly pull myself together and eat the yummy food before me. Before I take a bit from the burger, I see my father walking towards us, dripping in his own blood.


	4. Chapter 4- Beatrice Prior

**Hey guys! so i have another chapter up. Please review and like and follow!**

 **Enjoy :)**

Four POV

I had first met Beatrice Prior when she was only 3. I was 5 and nervous to meet her. My mother had made me where a very fancy outfit, which must had cost her a lot from the store. We where leaving in the human community at the time. She was always kind to me, making me feel loved. She was the only person to ever make me feel loved.

"Now Tobias, you have to make a good impression today" she starts, fixing my shirt. "Beatrice has already met hundreds of other little boys to protect her when she is older, and so far she hasn't like any of them".

"When you met her, be nice and just be yourself" she smiles at me. I nod my little head of mine and take her hand. She pulls me along to the car, and then we went to the big hall where the meeting was at.

Once we entered, I had gotten nervous. So many other boys where there, aged between 4-7. They had wanted to keep the ages young, so that they would be more quicker as someone who was older.

I grabbed my mothers hand tightly, and she looked down at me. She kneeled before me and smiled. "Remember what I told you know" she said before kissing my forehead. I loved my mothers smile. It always seemed to calm me down. She then pulled me along to two seats in the middle, and made me sit down on one.

After a while some guards came out of the stage doors, and out come the leaders of our kind. They were only very young, Andrew Prior being 22 and Natalie Prior, being 20. Natalie was human before she became like us. it was never seen before, someone human become supernatural. They smiled at everyone and went to the podium to speak.

In Mr Priors hands was a little girl, playing with a doll. Everyone gasped and smiled and clapped for them. My mother looked at me and smiled. She wanted me to get the job so badly. It would keep me safe, away form my father.

"Today we are looking for someone who brave, smart, kind, selfless, and truthful to take the job of protecting our daughter, Beatrice" Andrew had announced. Everyone was whispering, telling there children to be that person.

"We will have 5 minutes with each other your children, and with our daughter, to see if you are in fact what we are looking for". I looked at Tris for the first time and smiled. Her hair was short, but golden, and her eyes demanded attention from the audience. She looked up from her bear and looked around the hundreds of people seating before her.

her eyes swept the ballroom, looking at everyone. Her eyes landed on mine, and she smiled a little. She then quickly looked away as her parents were moving into the back room again. My mother looked at me and grinned.

"I think she likes you already".

Hours later, we were one of the last people to go in. my mother grabbed my hand, shaking a little. She looked down at me and smiled a little. "Be brave mummy" I told her before we entered the room.

The floors where carpeted with white and gold. The ceiling had paintings of naked people. I shook my head then walked over to the leaders.

They hadn't noticed we entered, as they were talking to there daughter. One of the guards whispered something to them, and they both stood up and looked at us. they smiled and shook my mothers hand.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Natalie and this is Andrew. And this little monster is Beatrice, but she likes Tris better" she told my mother. My mom smiled at them then motioned me to go talk to Tris.

She was seating on a blanket and was playing with her doll. I sat across from her and she looked up. She smiled at me and laughed a little. "Your that silly boy!" she giggled. You could hear a pin drop in the room. I looked up at her parents to see them shocked.

"She hasn't talked to anyone yet" she told my mom, she looked shocked then looked at me. I looked at Tris then crawled to her. "I'm Tobias" I told her. she smiled then grabbed my little hand with her even littler one.

"Tris! My name is Tris!" she squealed. I laughed at her and smiled. She gave me her doll and told me its name was twinkle. "Why tinkle?" "Because silly its eyes are sparkly!" she told me. She then crawled to me and sat in my lap. I was taken back but excepted it. "I like you Toby! I want him mommy! I want to be my guardian!".

* * *

How was I supposed to protect her from the one thing I didn't know how to? She saw her dad before anyone. Her scream was loud and ear piercing. She rushed over to him but I grabbed her first. "Tris! Listen to me" but she wiggled out of my grip and dropped to her bleeding dads side.

She was crying into his bloody chest, while I checked the other wounds. I looked up at the others and shook my head. There was no use in trying. He was gone already. She looked up at me for hope, but all I could do was shake my head.

She cried even more and squeezed her dads hand. "Daddy! Listen to me! You have to keep fighting, not for me, not for mom but for everyone who needs you in this world!" she shouted at him. He smiled a little then looked at his crying daughter.

"You are strong, and brave. You can do this Tris. I love you" he barely whispered. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he talked. I didn't know what to do, everyone was crowding around him. Shouting, and yelling for Natalie to come and see him.

"And Four" I looked at him and felt a lump in my throat. "You protect my daughter" he whispered to me. I nodded at him and squeezed his other hand. Tris cried into his drenched shirt and screamed for him to keep trying.

I moved to her and pulled her into my lap. She straddled me and cried into my shirt. Her fathers blood was getting all over me, but I didn't care right now, all I cared about was her.

"Do something Four! Please anything!" she cried into my shirt. I squeezed her tighter and looked and Andrew. His eyes were closing and he was mumbling something. I pushed her back a little and went closer to him.

"Andrew what did you say?" I ask him. He moves a little, then smiles. "Marcus is coming. Protect my people. Save our race" and then he stops moving. Tris cries louder and screams again. She crawls into my lap again, and that's were we stay. Her in my lap, and her dead father next to us.

* * *

Its been four days since her fathers death, and they had buried him and had a funeral which was broadcast around the other supernatural areas. I was sitting with Zeke and Peter, in there room trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't deal with loses. I don't know how to make her better" I confess to them. They look up from there games. "Just comfort her, like when you did the other day" Peter tells me. I nod and tell them I will.

It takes me a while for me even to knock on her door. Her mother was notified and hadn't come back since she was called. We had a feeling she was going after Marcus, but everyone hoped she was staying at Dauntless, another supernatural area.

I knock on the door and slowly open the door. The mood was depression, and it was very dark in the room. She was lying in her bed, looking at her phone. Her faced glowed with light.

I walked over to her bed and sat quite close to her. she looks up at me and smiles a little. She then sits up and hands me her phone. I look down and see old photos of her father and her.

She is silent for a while before she speaks. "Who did it Four. Who killed my dad" she asks me. I turn to her and sigh. How was I supposed to tell her that my father killed her dad?

My father was a bad man. We was one of us; the good guys. He and Tris's dad were close. Then one day he shot ten people. It scared me so much. He then disappeared and come back with an army of the bad guys behind him.

He told everyone that he was born a bad guy, but he lied his way in to get information. He killed my mother soon afterwards, leaving me to live with Zeke and Uriah.

"It's hard to explain right now, but. My father did" she doesn't react the way I thought she would. She just grabs my hand and squeezes. "Um, my mom explained to me the other day that your dad did what he did. I'm so sorry Four" she says before reaching over to hug me.

This girl is a mystery to me. I hug her back and she falls backwards, making me fall with her. she laughs a little then looks up at me. She looks for a while before looking away. "Can you stay here?" she says. I nod the lay down next to her.

She cuddles up to my body and sighs. Then my shirts starts to feel wet. "You can cry if you want to Tris" I tell her. then she starts to cry a lot more.

I pull her closer, twisting my body so that she is crying on my chest. "I can't get the blood of my hands" she whisper in my chest. I pull back a little and looks at her. she does seem to have blood there.

I pull her up and towards the bathroom, making her sit on the toilet while I grab a wet towel and soap and try to clean her hands first. She only has a singlet on and some underwear, and although the thought is nice, and the view, she is a mess, and she just lost her dad.

I wipe away slowly, making sure I don't hurt her. She smiles at me before questioning me. "How long did you train for until you got control of your powers? And when do you get them?'.

"Well, I've known I have then since I was 10. It takes a while to control, but when you do it gets easier". There is a silence between us again. I start to clean her cheek, slowly. She closes her eyes and tears roll down her face.

I wipe them away for her and she sighs. "Have you ever lost anyone Four?" she asks between breathes. She opens her eyes when I pull away from her cheek.

"Um, yeah. My mother. She was murdered by my… you know" she looks at me shocked. She then kneels in front of me and wipes my tears. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see big scary Four cry" she tells me. I laugh a little then push her back on the toilet. She thanks me for the help then pulls me out of the toilet. I turn around while she gets changed, but every once in a while I turn around to see her beautiful body.

She grabs my hand and pulls me with her out of the room. She then quickens her pace before sprinting down the hallway. She starts to laugh and I laugh with her. she then stops and turns to me. "Your not so bad after all" I smile at her and thank her.

She walks away and goes to the stop where I talked her the first day she got here. I follow behind her. She put on that white dress, and right now its flowing in the wind. The wheat that is growing brushes past her, as she puts her hands and skims it. I smile at her, when she turns around.

When we get to the stop, she makes me sit down first before climbing into my lap. She rest her head on my shoulder and sighs. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I smile into her hair and kiss the top of it.

"Can we try to do my powers?" she asks me. I smile and nod my head. She is probably trying to distract herself from her father. It's probably a smart thing to do.

She gets up and stands in front of me. I stand up and walk behind her, pulling her back towards my chest. "Which one first?" I whisper in her ear. She shudders a little and tells me ice.

I put one of her arms in front of her, and put her hand flat. "Okay" I tell her. "Now concentrate on that tree" I say pointing a tree. "Now think about freezing it. Think about how you want it to turn to ice. Really concentrate" but I haven't even finished talking before ice is shooting towards the tree, and freezes it over. She squeals with excitement and faces me.

"Did you see that!" she asks me. I'm left speechless. I nod and look back at the tree. It's completely frozen over. I laugh a little than look back at her.

She's making shapes now. What the hell! I wasn't even that good when I tried for the first time!.

"lets go show off" I tell her then throw her over my shoulder. She squeals and I take her back to her room, hoping she is better than before.

* * *

 **Did you like it? please tell me what you think in the comments. Thank you for reading!**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5- war

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. i wasn't sure what i wanted to write about next, so this what i came up with. give me suggestions about what you guys want to see with this story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

 _I walk along the fields in amity, wearing my white dress and no shoes. The wind isn't as strong as I thought it would be. When I look up from the crops, I see a man, unknown to me and smile slightly._

 _He stares at me for a long time, doing nothing. I start to walk backwards, slowly, before running away from him. When I turn around I am slammed down to the ground. I look up and see Four staring blankly at me. "Four! You have to help me this guy…Ahh!" I scream when he grabs me roughly and throws me over his shoulder._

" _Four! Stop please!" I plea to him, but he keeps walking to the man. "Thank you Four" the man says when Four drops me on the ground. I hit the ground with a thud. I look up at Four with teary eyes. I thought I could trust him! But it turns out he is just like his father. I turn around slowly and look at the man._

" _Marcus" I barely whisper to him. He laughs at me and puts behind him. I get up from the ground and look at where he is pointing and see my father, covered in blood. I scream but all I hear is thunder from above. I look up and see blood drops from the sky. I try to run to my father but I am glued to the ground._

 _I turn around and see only Four, with I long knife, covered in blood. I look down and see the stab wound. I don't feel the pain, but I feel myself fall. I stare back at Four, again looking blank as hell and bring the knife down back to me._

* * *

I scream and thrash around in the bed, trying to get the images out of my head. I hear the door open and feel someone push me down back on the bed. He pushes my hands above my head and straddles my hips.

"You okay?" he asks me after I calm down a little. I nod slowly as he gets off me. I sit up and lean my head on his shoulder. "You still having nightmares Tris?" he asks me. I sit up and look at him, shaking me head.

But he knew better. He knew I was lying. I have been having the same dream for days now. I couldn't even tell my mom because she hadn't come back yet. I was starting to worry about her a lot. She was my mother, and I loved her. she was the only family I had left.

Four lays down on the bed and brings me down to sleep against him. I have only known Four for 10 days, and I feel like I've known him forever. I snuggle close to his chest and breathe him in. He smells like him, and I smile a little.

"Get to sleep Tris" he tells me. I nod in his chest and fall asleep, not having nightmares again that night.

I wake up to a very sleepy Four, with no shirt on. He kind of slept on my body for most of the night, but I didn't mind. He was warm and I felt cold without him close. I laugh a little when I realise where his head is placed. I try to roll away without waking him but he shifts in his sleep, wrapping both his arms tighter around my waist. I sigh and try to get comfortable again, knowing I probably won't get out of bed for a while.

I try to fall asleep again, but he was moving around a lot now. I guess he was waking up. "Tris" he mumbled. I tried to see if he was awake or not. But his head was right on my chest so I could really tell. "Wake up sleepy head" I tell him, shaking his head a little. He shifts again until he rises his head to look at me. "mmm, morning" he says sleepily. I blushed a little, for his voice was quite deep and sexy. What. What did I just say? He is not sexy, he is stupid, and weird, and cute, and handsome. Shut up Tris!

I nudge him a little, and he falls to my side. "Sorry I slept on you" he said, wrapping his arms around me again, closing his eyes. I smile at him and laugh. "You can't sleep again Four, we have to do stuff today".

He grunts then gets up to get his stuff. I suddenly feel cold again, and want him to wrap his strong arms around me again. He puts his shirt back on his built body and turns around to face me. "Your right. We have to get you prepared for when Marcus comes" he tells me before walking out of the room.

I lay in bed for a while. They were training me to fight and use my powers. I was still getting use to them as I froze Will in a ice block. Luckily he had fire power, so he melted it off him.

I get changed into work out clothes, some shorts, singlet and running shoes. I put my hair into a ponytail and then make my way to the gym. Already there is a lot of people working out in here. There were two rooms one for using powers, and another for working out.

I walk towards Marlene and Uriah, obviously flirting and jump on Uriah. I have become great friends with all of Four's friends. Especially Uriah. "Jesus! You are heavy Tris" he tells me. I jump off him and punch his stomach. He grabs it and falls to his knees. Mar is laughing behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Four right now?" Uriah tells me. I kneel down to him and smile. "Aren't you supposed to be working out for this 'war' not flirting with your crush?" I question him. He blushes deep red before telling me to go to Four.

I smile as I leave them, thinking how cute they would be together. I walk into the power gym and immediately get hit with flames. "Oh god I am so sorry Tris!" Will screams at me from the other side of the room. I glare at him before walking over to Four, sitting on a chair, moving blocks with around, using nothing but his powers.

He looks over to me when Will yells my name and smiles. His smile was really amazing, and it made me want to wipe it away, or maybe kiss it away. God Tris he is your guardian! Get over it.

"So, what are we doing today? Working on my water ability? Making more shapes with ice?" I question him. He nods then walks over to the mat. I follow him and tell him that he didn't answer my question. But as I get to the mat, he immediately swipes me feet away, using his powers. I stare at him before he pulls me back up. He had his arms crossed as such as casual thing and I hated it. He made it seem so easy.

He raises as eyebrow indicating I had a move now. I try to make a weapon out of ice, but he knocks me down again. "Try again" he orders me. Kind of like an instructor.

I glare at him before throwing water at him, but he quickly pushes it away, wetting a very angry Christina. "FOUR!" she yells at the top of her lungs. While he is distracted I make a sword out of ice, and place it against his neck. He turns back to face me slowly and grins. "Better, but not good enough" he says then throws me back. He swipes the sword in mid air while I fall to the ground. I groan in pain then get back up.  
"Look for weaknesses" he tells me. I make another sword for myself then step forward. He dodges it, but quickly recovers by hitting my side. I stung like hell, and it made me mad.

I study him then realise what he isn't covering; his stomach. I grin at him then swooped the sword towards his head. He ducks then swipes at my feet. I jump then drop the sword and hit him where it hurts. He crumples to the ground. I quickly sit on top of him and make some type of ice handcuffs to put onto his hands. I smile at him and he smiles back. He sits up and we are literally 3 inches away.

"Good job" he tells me. I nod but concentrate on his lips. His bottom lip was fuller than the top, but it looked good. He had a little scar from his lip to his nose and I wondered where it came from. I realise that we have been in this position for a while then get up from his body. I blush a little and look down. he tries to stand up but his hands are tied up. I laugh a little and try to break them. I try really hard but I haven't mastered that yet.

"Go get Will" says a very serious Four, but when I look up at him, he is smiling. I go get Will to melt the handcuffs off, then Four makes me go to the gym and work out for a while. I go to the treadmill next to Shauna and her and I talk for a while. About anything. Shauna was a really nice girl, and honesty she is someone I could probably talk to anything about.

After a while I see Four and nearly trip over my shoes. He is shirtless, dripping in his sweat, but he looks good. I try to breath and concentrate on my running, and not falling but I look over him Bam! I fall to the ground. I fell a rush of heat next me and see Four dragging me up from the ground. He pulls a bit to hard, because once I stand, I fall into his arms. "You okay princess?" he asks me smirking.

I nod then turn around. I feel blood creep into my cheeks and quickly excuse myself from the gym to the bathroom. I walk towards the sink and rest my arms on the edge. Take deep breathes Tris. Don't get distracted by him.

After I clean myself up I walk out of the bathroom to see everyone lying on the ground. I look around confused then hear noises from outside. I quickly hide behind a wall and sneak a look to see what is going on. In walks in a bunch of men, looking at the people on the ground. Then walks in the one man that scares me the most.

Marcus Eaton. He looks around too, trying to find something, or someone. Four warned me that they would come soon to get me, and I realise that there here for me. I see a escape sign in the bathroom, and sprint to it. I hear shouting behind, "There she is, running to the exit!". I run outside and see the barn house, where others should be. I sprint then stop, everyone is on the ground.

They must have used a gas to knock them out, as I see some fume come out of capsules. I hear gunfire behind me and sprint faster. I'm glad I went to the gym now. I hind behind the barn doors and try to find a hiding spot. Before I could find one, a hand goes over my mouth and brings me into a dark room. The person closes the door, and turns around.

"Four" I whisper to him. He smiles slightly and brings me into a hug. "I knew you were smart" he whispers in my hair. I hear running from outside the barn and stiffen up. Four does too and pushes me back against the back of the wall, making me go quiet. The shouting from those the men are getting louder by the second, and then they go quiet.

Four looks around and pushes himself off me to listen to the door. He pushes himself to it, trying to listen to any noise. Then the blast goes off. It knocks the door off the wall, and makes Four fly backwards. I move to him and see that he isn't conscious. I try to wake him up back he doesn't. I stare back at the men and quickly build a ice wall in front of them, trying to stall them for a bit.

"C'mon on Four!" I shake him. He starts to shift a little in my arms and sigh in relief. The men have nearly melted the ice wall down. I try to rebuild it but nothing happens.

"Tris" Four whispers to me. He looks terrible. He grabs me weakly and tells me to hold on to him. In a second I see those men, pointing the gun and Four, and the next I am back home. My real home.

I suck in a breathe and look around. There is Lynn, hero of the day. She smiles at us before checking Four. "I'm fine Lynn" he says then looks at me. I nod my head then stand up. We are in my bedroom, and I sigh in relief.

"How did you know where we were?" I ask her. she smiles then tells me that the others woke up and saw me run in there. "Four must have felt I was coming. You get use to it" she says to us. I smile at her and realise the others are here.

Some seem injured, like Uriah with a gash to his cheek. Mar looks like she broke her arm. Will looks burnt as hell. I giggle a little when I see him but stop when he glares at me.

"They were trying to get her. we don't know how they knew she was there, but we have to another area, to get away from them" Four tells us. the others nod, and agree to him. "Does everyone come with us?" I ask him. He nods and explains that they can come if they wanted.

"We stick together, no matter what" he tells me. I nod and excuse myself from the room and go to my mothers room. I open the door and smell her scent immediately and I sigh. I haven't seen my mother in so long. See hadn't even updated me where she was or what she was doing.

I sit on the bed and scrunch the cover from the bed and bring to me. I stare at a picture of my mother and father getting married. I still missed him. I tried to put on a brave face, but it still hurt like hell. I wanted to attack Marcus right there and then, but I knew I wasn't strong enough yet to take him.

The door opens and I see Four. He walks over to me and sits next to me. "I'm sorry" he says to me. I look over at him confused.

"I failed you. I could of lost you then. I should have been stronger but I… it just" "Four" I cut him off. "You did amazingly. I wouldn't be here if you didn't find me. And you got flown across that room hard. I would of knocked out too".

He smiles slightly at me before gathering me in his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder. I sigh and close my eyes. My life has already changed dramatically, and I was scared about how fast it was.

We here shuffling in the other room then a scream. We quickly sprint into the other room and I scream too. On the floor is a bleeding Zeke. He seems to be stabbed several times in the stomach. I kneel down next to him and look at the others.

Shauna is crying her eyes out next to him, while the others just stand shocked. "What happened!" Four yells at everyone. "Marcus. He came in. one minute he was here than the next he was gone" Shauna explains through breaths.

Four looks away before telling Lynn to take him to a hospital. She disappears with A bleeding Zeke and a crying Shauna. I look at my hands and see blood again. Just like when my father dies. All at once the images come back in my head and a panic attack begins.

Four crouches next to me and pulls me into his arms. He tells me to breath and I do. He always seems to calm me down. once I am calm he tells me that we had to go back to amity, tell the others the situation and then leave.

Lynn pops back into the room white as a ghost. She nods slightly then we are back at amity. We are all quiet when we walk back to Johanna, the leader around here. Four explains what happened and tells her that we had to leave.

She nods her head and smiles at me. "Good luck" she tells me before leaving. I go back to my room and start to pack. I notice something move in the corner off my eye and quickly turn around, a ice sword in my hand.

Peter puts his hands up and I sigh. "What are you doing in here?" I ask him. He smiles evilly before there are 3 of him in the room. Duplication. "What do you want?" I ask him.

"Marcus wants you alive. I want the prize. Come with me now and no one gets hurt" he tells me. I look at his wrist and see that his scar is different to ours. Four explained that you could tell someone was supernatural by a scar on there wrist. Ours was a straight line, while the others was like a cross.

Peter is then flown across the room and smashes into the wall. I turn around and see Four. He rushes over to me and quickly grabs me and pulls me out of the room. He tells some people that Peter is a bad guy and they quickly rush to the room.

We run to where Lynn and the others are and then we are gone. We end up in a concrete area, where many people are walking around. They don't notice us for a bit, but then I collapse on the ground and then people start to notice.

Before I pass out I see my mother faintly, walking towards us.

* * *

 **So how was that chapter? please tell me what you think about this story. I makes me feel good to know how you feel about this.**

 **Remember review, like and follow!**

 **thanks for reading this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6- dauntless

**Very sorry about the long wait. i didnt know where i wanted this story to go, but i decided to go with this. Sorry this is a quick chapter but hope you enjoy**

 **:)**

* * *

Tris POV

"Tris" I hear faintly in the distance. I try to open my eyes, but right now it seems impossible. I feel my head move around a little and hear that voice again.

"Tris, you need to wake up" the voice tells me. It sounds like a dream, one I never want to leave. I start to see light in the corner of my eye, and blink rapidly before completely opening my eyes.

I look around slowly, as everything seems to be fuzzy to me. I see a figure on my bed, maybe smiling, maybe frowning. Its too hard to see. The person squeezes my hand and stands up. I try to call out to them, but I cant talk.

I try to get up, but my body seems to weak now. The person walks out of the room, then brings someone with long, brown hair and a smile I could never miss.

"Mom" I weakly say. Things start to get clearer and I feel myself smiling. In the corner of my eye, I see Four smiling down at me. I smile back at him before trying to sit up. "Slow down there princess" Four says, while helping me sit up.

He sits at the end of the bed and smiles again. I feel like I could get lost into it, but I focus back on my mother.

"Mom. Why didn't you come back? I'm was scared and afraid and you just left me there" I say to her, tears falling down my face. She sighs and looks away.

"My darling Beatrice. L love you so much. I just had to do something and I wanted to come back, but the news took me by surprise". What took me by surprise is that she never called me darling, or Beatrice for the matter. Only when she was mad but she would use my full name. Beatrice Prior.

I smile faintly and focus on my mom. She grabs my hand and squeezes it. "I wish I could have been there for you, but what happened to your father. It broke me" she says, her eyes starting to gloss. Something was strange and different about her. I didn't like it.

"Beatrice, is everything alright, your as pale as a ghost" she tells me, looking concerned. I nod and smile again. I look over at Four who looks at me too. He knows something is wrong, by the way he looks at me, then my mom.

"I'll let you rest darling, I love you" she squeezes my hand then leaves me with Four. "Something's wrong isn't it?" he asks me.

I try to think of why my mom was acting like that. Maybe she changed since dad died. I shake my head and try to stand again. He helps me up and lets me change. I finally look around the room. The room is quite big with letters in bold, red saying 'FEAR GOD ALONE' on one of the walls.

I look back at Four who is walking towards the kitchen, getting a drink. "Where are we?" I ask him, still weak. He looks back at me and smiles a little.

"Welcome to Dauntless" he says, turning around and leaning against the bench. Everything seemed darker, but more fun here. I smiled at him before asking him if I could have a tour.

"Sure princess".

"Why do you call me princess?" I ask him. He smiles and shrugs. "I don't know, you technically are one" then he walks out the metal door. I sigh and follow him, down some corridors before reaching a large area with a lot of people.

"Welcome to the pit. The centre of life here at dauntless" he tells me. He looks at me and I realise this must be his home. He looks more comfortable here then amity. I see Shauna and a goofy Zeke sitting at a bar. I sprint to them and hug him tightly.

"I am so glad your okay" I tell him. He hugs me back and pulls away. "Didn't think you would be that concerned but thanks" he says with that smirk of his. I smile back then look at Shauna. She seems fine, maybe still a bit hurt, but fine.

"How you feeling. You slept for like 4 days" Zeke asks me. I look at Four and he nods. Four days? How does someone do that?

I look around the pit and take it in. there are stores and people in black clothing and excitement and happiness. I see Uriah playing the drums while people dance around them. Christina dancing with Will. Everyone seems home here.

Four grabs my hand and I feel sparks go up my arm. I ignore the feeling and follow him. He leads me down some more dark corridors until we reach a room in which he says it is called the chasm.

"This is my favourite place here" he tells me while dragging me down to sit beside him on the ledge. I look down at the rushing water and smile. It seems calming to me. I like it too.

I look at Four and smile. I've never really seen him like this. Being himself I guess. I think this might be the first time he has really opened up to me. I smile again and look down at our connecting hands.

I don't like thinking about what I feel for him. honestly, I don't know what this feeling is. I've never really had a boyfriend before. Sure, maybe some casual hook-ups, but never someone who I have committed to.

These feelings are new and strange and I cant explain it. I stare at him for too long because he turns to me. He looks down at our hands and smiles. "You totally have a crush on me" he says.

I gasp a little and laugh. He is obviously joking about it, but it hits me hard. What if I do like my guardian? I mean, I'll be around him for the rest of my life. Maybe… no Tris! It wont work out because you don't like him like that.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me. I shake me head and smile at him. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh. Maybe I am developing feelings for Four. And maybe I am too afraid to tell him.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading this chapter. review and like!**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7- normal

**i do not own divergent. credits go to veronica roth.**

 **enjoy :)**

Tris POV

it had been a day since we had arrived at dauntless, and I was already missing amity. I guess I missed the lay back, chilled life style they had. here, it was different.

they partied, a lot. you could hear the loud, pounding music in the bedrooms, furthest from the pit. I liked it here a lot, but sometimes I wished there was no noise at all.

I still didn't understand what had changed in mom. she was acting differently towards the others here. unlike being at home, where she was nice, and caring towards others, she was starting to act rude and selfish towards them.

I watched her from the stone rock I was sitting on in the pit, trying to put the pieces together as to why things changed. Most of it had to be my father's death. She loved him dearly and he was her first love.

I looked back at my friends and sighed. they were laughing and dancing with each other, having fun. I wanted to join them, but lately this world didn't seem right for me. I thought back to my old friends and wondered if they missed me. wondered if they cared I was missing from there lives.

of course my friend Myra would. she's been my best friend since grade school. we always helped each other out when we need it the most. she helped a lot with my parents divorce, but doesn't seem to matter anymore.

I looked back at my mom and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore. Everything was changing so much. I never really stop to think about what was going on. My life was changing to fast for me to keep up. I wanted to go home, my real home, and never come back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched away from it. I looked up to see my mother staring down at me. she came to sit next to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I felt scared around her now, and I didn't like it.

"Everything okay Beatrice?" she asked me calmly, but I wasn't calm. I wanted to flip out and yell and scream at her about everything. I wasn't happy and she didn't seem to care, let alone notice.

"Fine" I face, putting on a fake smile. she smiled back and grabbed my hand. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise darling" she said, squeezing my hand.

I looked at her then saw something that put the pieces together. her eyes where blue like mine, except her eyes are green, normally.

my mother changed because she wasn't my mother! but that can't be right. she was here all along. that what she told me, and everyone else has said she was here. something must be wrong with me.

I smiled and turned back to the others. maybe if I asked her a question, that she should know, maybe I can trust her again.

"I miss Woofy" I said to her, she smiled but shook her head. "We don't have a dog Beatrice! what are you talking about" she questions me. I smile and sigh with relief. this was my mom, I was just jumping to conclusions. she starts to get up and tells me she has to go.

I get up too and ask her a question I have been dying to ask. "When can I go back to the real world?" she turns around and looks confused.

"I want to go home, see my friends. even go back to school for the matter! I just have to get away from this crazy world for a while" she smiles but shakes her head.

"Its too dangerous, someone could easily find you there" I sigh then look down. "I just want to be normal again" I whisper. she doesn't hear me, but I hear her sigh.

"1 day" I look up at smile at her. "That's all I need! thank you mom!" I tell her before running off to find the one guy I trusted.

I found Four sitting with the others, having a drink at the bar. I slow down from my jog and stop. they seem happy, really happy. they are laughing at something, but they seem, happy. I don't know why this was upsetting me. maybe I am finally realising what this world is doing to me.

Four looks my way and smiles. I smile back then walk back to my dorm room. I walk past all the happy people, smiling and dancing and having fun. I don't belong here, and I never will.

I hear footsteps behind me, echoing down the dark hallway. I turn around and see Four. he slows down until he reaches me. "Hey, why didn't you come and join us?" he asks me. just shake my head and turn around. he grabs me then spins me around to face him.

he looks upset, confused maybe about my behaviour. I was happy less than 12 hours ago, and now I am just in a sad mood.

"Nothing. um I wanted to ask you something, but you probably don't want to go" I say. I look up at him smiling down at me. "Where are we going?".

* * *

I finally started to smile as we boarded the plane to go back to Chicago. Four had made Lynn drop us off at the closet airport and left us to be, well, normal. I told Four about me worries and thoughts about everything. he agreed this was going to fast and said that we should just be normal.

I hadn't flown on a plane in forever. I was excited and scared at the same time. things were different here. no one was using powers, or showing off. people were just acting normal. I liked normal.

I grabbed his hand with mine, and dragged him to the plane. I wasn't a big one, like the A380's, but I liked smaller planes better. Four however, did not.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Four" I told him once we took our seats in business class. I complained how this was not normal for me, and that the flight was only 5 hours. but he didn't seem to care.

"Princess, you may want to be normal today, but you need to stay safe," he lectured me for the hundredth time. "Even in the real world".

we took our seats next to the window. the view wasn't so nice now, but once we were in the air, everything would be prettier. I looked over at Four looking at me and he smiled. I smiled back and looked back outside the window. I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it.

I squeezed it back and smiled at him again. he smiled and kissed my check. I wasn't expecting that at all, and I don't think he expected to do that either. he pulled back a little and laughed.

"thanks for calming me down. I hate heights" he whispered to me. I turned to him and snuggled closer to him. "I love heights. I love planes. I love normal" I tell him. he laughs again before gripping the arm grips as we where taking off.

I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it the whole time we were in take off. once the set belt sign had gone off, I stood up and dragged him with me.

"My mom hated flying, so what calmed her down was walking around the airplane" I told him. we walked around the plane, back and to the front of the plane again. he sat down and smiled at me.

"Thanks Tris" he said before turning on his TV set. I stared at him and questioned my feelings again. I didn't want to like him that way. I shouldn't like him that way. he turned to me and smiled sweetly. he then reached for my check and circled his thumb around in circles. I looked at him then sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I felt someone move, and opened my eyes to see Four waking me. "Where about to land" he tells me. I look at the window to see the Chicago sunset across the sky. the different colours reminded me of home. Home. I'm home!

once we land I immediately run to luggage claim and run to get a taxi. Four is on my tail, trying to stop me but I am too happy.

we finally get home and I smile. my mother told me she sent someone to come clean the house, so it was liveable again. I went to my room and sat down on the bed. it was 9 o'clock at night, but I was tired.

Four walked in afterwards and sat down next to me. "Feel better now?" he asks me. I grin at him and nod my head.

I start to get changed into pj's as Four asks me a question. "What do you want to do tomorrow" he asks. I stop and think about it. I then smile and turn to face him. "School"

he looks confused then laughs. "That's seriously what you want to do? go to school" he asks seriously. I nod at him and get under the covers. I yawn as I snuggle down into the comfy bed.

he laughs again and crawls up to me. he looks at me weirdly but sighs. "Fine, go to school. but what am I supposed to do?". I smile at him, then laugh.

"Go to school with me".

* * *

 **Review and thanks for reading this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8-school

**I do not own divergent, credits go to Veronica Roth**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

Four POV

she was joking right? I mean she wasn't serious about school. I never really went to school, but I did when we recruited people who we were searching for. Tris was another story which I don't plan on going into.

"No" is all I say to her. she giggles a little and shakes her head. "Why? schools fun! you can meet all my friends and we can do something afterschool at my favourite swimming place! Please Four!" she asks, giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I glare at her, but after a while of this staring contest, I give in. she smiles again and sits up. we stare at each other, just taking one another in. her golden hair glistened in the moonlight, as well as her bright, demanding eyes. she titled her beautiful head a little bit, probably wondering why I was staring at her.

well, I was staring at her because I was in love with her. I have been since I knew what it meant. my whole life was to study this crazy girl, follow her every step, watched what she liked and disliked.

this girl was in my head 24/7 and I didn't know how to get her out.

I have the sudden feeling to crawl up next to her and sleep with her, and next thing I know, I am. I pull her close to my naked chest and rest my head above hers. she stiffens a little at first, but soon relaxes in my arms.

I hear her breathing even out and finally she is asleep. I snuggle closer to her and sigh.

"dad" she whispers in her sleep. I pull away a little to examine her. She moves a little before waking up. "What?" she asks me.

I shake my head then pull her against me again. this time she flips me on my back and lays across my chest. I put a arm around her and fall asleep easily.

* * *

"C'mon Four! Wake up with have to go to school!" Tris says, shaking me until I completely wake. I groan then pull the covers over my head. This isn't what I wanted to do with Tris today. I thought she might want to go shopping or something. I mean that's what girls do right?

I feel a sudden mass of weight sitting on my back. I try to move but nothing is working. I groan again and hear her giggle a little.

For some bizarre reason I start to smile. Just imagining her with her cute little smile on makes me smile. I shake the thought out of my head and turn onto my stomach.

Making Tris fall to my side. She laughs again and wraps her arms around my neck. We lay on our sides, facing each other. She smiles again before sighing and sitting up. I recollect myself before sitting up too.

Her school would of started nearly an hour ago. We both get dressed and ready for the day ahead. I put on a dark pair of jeans, blue jacket and some vans.

When I turn around to see what she was wearing, I kind of wanted to attack her.

She was wearing a grey turtle neck top, some blue jeans, and her infamous high healed ankle boots. She left her golden hair out and was collecting her school books. I smiled a little at the thought of walking into school with this beauty.

We get into her car, which happened to be a old Toyota truck, which looked a little rusted, and run down. she got into the passenger seat while I got into the driver seat, and then we were set to go.

She gave me directions the whole time in the car, until we were a couple of minutes away.

"Four?" she asked me. Once we stopped at the stop light, I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"How I'm I going to explain why I haven't been to school for a few weeks?" she asked me. I hadn't really thought of that yet.

I think hard but nothing seems to be right.

"Maybe we could say you were sick? And cant go to school for much longer? Maybe its your last day?" I give suggestions.

She nods to them and agrees to the last day bit.

We get into the school car park and sit silently for a bit. I never been to a school before. The only reason why I walked into one was because of recruitment.

I take a deep breath before starting to exit the car. She follows me and smiles.

"You are going to do just fine" she tells me. Before we even enter the doors, I pull her back to face me.

"What's my reason to be here?" I ask her. she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again.

"Your just visiting from… Australia and you want to see my school!" she says excitedly. I glare at her and shake my head.

"How am I supposed to do an Australian accent?" I ask her, she shrugs before dragging me into the school.

We walk to the administrations office and sign in.

"Beatrice Prior! We haven't seen you in a few weeks! What's going on?" the lady at the front desk asks.

Before I can even give a answer, Tris is explaining her absence with one crazy story.

"I'm so sorry miss Haliday, but I haven't been at school because I had a infection in my chest and it would not go away! We went to the doctors, and they said there was a special clinic to go to in central America. So my mom booked a flight to go there and we went. She tried to contact the school, but it was so sudden she must have forgotten. So we went and they said that I shouldn't go back to school, let alone Chicago but I wanted to say goodbye to my friends, and teachers and everyone here in Chicago before move to Peru. I was away for so long because they couldn't get the infection to go, so that's why I was away for so long" she explained, smiling sweetly like a innocent puppy.

She looks quite confused at first, but nods her head like she is excepting the answer.

"So this will be your last day here?" she questions.

Tris just nods that pretty little head of hers and smiles again.

Miss Haliday looks at me, then back at Tris, with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"This is my friend, Four. He came all the way from Brisbane, Australia to say goodbye to me, because he cant visit me in Peru. He wanted to see what the American school

system was like, so I invited him to come with me on m last day".

The whole time she is keeping a straight face, calm and collected, while I am staring at the biggest liar in the world, gobsmacked that she can actually do this.

"So your Australian?" the administrator asks me. "Yep mate, I am Australian" I try do in my best Australian accent. I turn slightly to Tris who looks like she may burst into laughter.

I slightly curse at myself for letting her do this to me.

Miss Haliday seems confused still, but excepts the craziness and lets us go to Tris's class.

We walk down the corridors for a bit, then turn towards a door.

"Do I seriously have to do that accent? I suck at it" I tell her. she turns to me and nods her head.

"I hate you" I tell her. "Well I love you too" she says back. I want it to mean that she is in love with me, but I know that will never happen.

We walk in, hand in hand and stand still. Everyone looks up at us with shocked expressions on their faces. Tris just smiled and drags me to a spare lab table.

Some girl keeps turning around to look at Tris. She must be one of her friends.

After some time doing nothing but stare at the teacher, the bell goes for the end of class.

Tris stands and walks straight to her friend and hugs her. they hug for a while before a clear my throat. Tris pulls away and stares at me. I nod my head in her friends direction.

"Four, this is Myra, one of my friends" Tris tells me. Myra reaches out to shake my head, and I return the offer. "So your Australian?" she questions me.

I glare at Tris and sigh. "Yes Mate, I' am Australian" I try again. She seems convinced with the accent and returns her focus back on Tris.

"So, your seriously leaving?" she asks Tris. She nods then turns to me. I look away, not letting her sad face get to me. I know this isn't my fault, but I feel like it is. I could protect her out here, but I know it's not safe. Were better in numbers.

I follow Tris and her friend around the school before we get to the cafeteria. We line up to get food, then I sit with her and her friends.

"Four, this is Edward, Myra's boyfriend" I shake his hand then look back at my food. Tris nudges me before whispering to me.

"I know this isn't your scene, but this is the last time I will see my friends, so could you at least try?" she pleas to me. How could I ever resit her?

"SO what do you guys do around here for fun, hey?" I ask them, with that stupid accent. They seem studded but immediately go into detail about what fun things are to do around the Chicago area.

* * *

After some time at school, which wasn't that bad after all, we went to Tris's favourite swimming place.

It was actually quite amazing. There was a waterfall in the centre of the lagoon. There were also some jumping rocks to use, and we were surrounded by many trees. It made the entire place look beautiful.

We all wanted to go swimming, and luckily I brought swimmers with me. I turned around to see Tris in her red bikini. I stood there shocked and amazed by how good she looked.

She turned around to face me and raised an eyebrow. I just smirked at her and threw her over my shoulder.

She squealed and started to kick and punch me, but I wouldn't let her go. We reached the water and she screamed even louder.

I pulled her closer before jumping in with her. when we both submerged from the water, she looked pissed at me. She jumped on me and tried to drown me but I was a lot stronger than her.

Eventually she stoped and stared at me, while I stared at her. I kept looking at her inviting lips, wishing to kiss her so badly. She kept looking at my lips too. I suddenly thought that maybe she wanted me as I wanted her.

Finally I let my body take over my brain, and leaned into to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9- the depths of the water

**Hey guys so sorry about the long update. School has finished so hopefully i can get another chapter up very soon.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

He seemed so real in this moment. He seemed happy, excited maybe. He looked at me again, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. He looked confused, maybe conflicted to do something.

I looked at him, confused about what he was thinking. He looked at my lips, then back out my eyes. Is Four thinking about kissing me? I looked at his lips too. He had a full upper lip, making wish I could suck on it right now. He seemed to be leaning in, an then I blanked out.

* * *

I seemed to be rushing, rushing to go somewhere. I stopped suddenly, looking at the waterfall we where at now. I look around and see myself and Four, sitting together on a rock, listening to a story Edward was telling us. Four seemed to be enjoying himself. I try to look around, but my vision was fixed on this scene.

Something seemed to be moving in the water behind Edward. I try to look closer, but nothing seemed to work. All of the sudden, Edward is dragged under the water. We all look frantic, searching for him. After a while, something seems to be floating up from the depths of the water, and there rises, Edwards head.

* * *

I gasped a little and blink a couple of times. Four is fixed his sight on my eyes. He seems relieved to see me awake. "What the hell just happened?" I ask him, a little tired.

"I don't know, one minute your with me, talking, next your eyes turn white. You were out for like a minute then you came back".

"What does this mean?" I ask him. He seem to be thinking about it for a second, before looking back at me.

"Maybe you had a vision? My mother used to get them a lot, that was her power. Maybe you have another power. Did you see something?".

I stopped listening after he mentioned vision. What if it was a vision. My eyes go wide and I look around. Everyone was in the water, having fun. What if what ever had gotten Edward was already in here?

"Four we need to get everyone out of the water. Now" I tell him. He seems confused but I pull away from his grip and swim to the rocks. I stand on them and make my announcement.

"Everyone needs to get out of the water now!" I yell at them. They seem to not care, looking at me then going back to there activities. I look at Four he looks conflicted with my announcement.

What if he doesn't believe me? He looks at me before swimming towards me. "What did you see Tris?" he asks me.

"There is something in the water, I saw it okay? It took Edward and it ripped his head off!" everyone needs to get out of the water. Please Four help me" I beg him. He looks at me, sighs, then swims to the others. I look around the water for a bit, questioning my vision.

Maybe I just blanked out for a bit, and just dreamed something bad. I look around the water again and see something dark move around.

It seemed too big to be human, too small to be a shark or crocodile. I freak a little, covering my mouth to scream. I look at Four who has gotten everyone to follow him.

I point at the thing moving around to Four. He looks down and opens his mouth. He looks shocked, then looks at me.

"Everyone stop!" he yells at them. "Don't move a muscle, don't move a fucking muscle" he tells them. They all look down and share the same shocked look as Four. I try to figure out what to do, how to distract this thing before it eats all my friends. I look around and find a big rock.

I walk over to it and try to roll it in the water. It was really heavy, so heavy it made me tired, but I had to do something before something bad happened. I pushed with all my might before the rock moved effortlessly into the water.

I look at Four, who has his hand raised. He obviously moved it. The rock made a big splash in the water. The creature stopped circling them, and rushed over to the rock. Everyone started to swim as fast as they could, to the other direction as what the creature was.

I didn't seem to notice them until the last second. Edward was still in the water, attempting to get out. He helped Myra get out, before he started to climb the rock wall. The creature swam faster then any creature I have ever seen.

"Edward!" I screamed to him, but it was too late. He was dragged under the water. Myra screamed his name over and over. She was crying. I fell to my knees and bowed my head. I couldn't save my friend. I couldn't do anything. I felt defeated in this moment. I knew this was going to happen. And I still didn't save him.

I watched the water, seeing something float to the surface. "Turn Myra around!" I yell at Four, which he did immediately.

And what floated to the surface was Edwards head. That was when I started to cry. I held my head in my hands and cried. I felt someone pick me up, and held onto me tightly. I pulled back to see Four. He smiled weakly at me.

He sat down and pulled me into his lap."Im so sorry Tris" is all he tells me. I look over his shoulder at my friends, who are comforting Myra.

"How are we going to explain what that was?" I ask Four, he looks at me, then at the water. He opens his mouth multiple times, opening and closing it. "We say we think it was a crocodile" he tells me.

"You know that wasn't anything like a animal" I tell him. He glares at me before looking away. "I know, but I don't want to explain to your friends and the police about a strange mystical creature ate your friend. Would you like too?".

I look back at him and sigh. He was right. This wasn't the place or time to explain the supernatural to them. I slowly stood up and walked back to my friends.

* * *

The police came and questioned us about the event that unfolded. I hate this, I didn't like being interrogated. The police officer, named Bill was asking so many questions to me. He wanted to know how I found out about the 'crocodile'.

Four squeezed my hand and talked for me. He didn't let me go into room without him. He demanded that we stayed together, making it clear to everyone there.

"Are you sure that was what you saw?" Bill questioned me again. I nodded my head for the forth time, and Four let out a frustrated sigh. "You have asked that so many times, you know that right?" Four seemed to threaten that statement.

He squeezed my hand harder, making me squirm a little. He looked over at me and whispered a sorry.

"Okay kids. Were sorry about your friend. We will let you go home to sleep, and then maybe we will come to visit, with some help to get over this".

"We don't need help" Four gritted through his teeth. "What he meant was that we probably don't want anyone to see is for a couple of days".

Four glared at me. He wasn't happy. Bill nodded his head and let us go. Four held onto my hand the whole ride home. He leaned his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. As he slept, I cried. I couldn't face the fact that I saw my friend die before me.

We got out of the police car and thanked Bill for driving us home. I walked into my room, moving like a robot. I got changed and climbed under the sheets. Four walked into my room and crawled under too.

He pulled me close and hugged me tight. I cried and cried into his shirt the whole time. He held me and stroked my hair. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, and finally I feel asleep in his arms.

I woke up to movement. Four was sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. I sat up a little as well. He turned slightly then focused back outside. I crawled behind him and wrapped myself around his back. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked outside as well. The moon was bright and full.

Four grabbed my hands and rubbed circles in them. "We weren't close. Hell I wasn't even his friend. But we talked you know? We talked and we had fun. And then his head… it was hard I couldn't… I didn't know what to do. I've never, and I mean never seen a death like that". Four explained to me.

I squeezed his hands and sighed. "I know you guys where close", Four told me "But it sucks you know. We could have done something, anything and we didn't".

I pulled back a little and stared at him. He turned to face me, concern listed on his face.

"I did do something. If I hadn't gotten that vision we would all be dead now. I tried Four. I tried but obviously its not enough right?" I started to cry. I can't believe he said that. I did everything!

"I know, I'm sorry Tris. I just wish we could have done something else, you know?" I look away from him and sigh. He grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at our hands, connected.

I looked back at Four, who seemed a little broken. I reach over to him, but stop when my vision takes me to another world.

* * *

I look around the room, which seems to be dauntless. It looks like a cell room. I look around and see my mother, locked up in chains. She seems to be struggling, hard. I try to reach for her, but nothing seems to work.

I watch the door open and I see Marcus Eaton walk in. I stare shocked as he reaches down to my mother and slaps her. I scream but no one seems to hear me. He laughs before walking around her.

"Oh Natalie, what where you thinking? Did you really think sending your daughter away was safe for her. Sure my son is with her, but apparently she went swimming today in her favourite spot! How exciting! But unfortunately that is the exact spot I placed my sea monster in. Whoops! I guess she won't be coming back then, oh well. After I capture dauntless, I will become leader and rule the world!".

She starts to cry, very hard. She struggles and struggles against the restraints, but nothing seems to budge. Marcus laughs again before slapping her hard.

She falls to the ground, unconscious. Marcus leaves the room, and slams the door shut. I fall to my knees and cry. In just a day, Marcus had captured my mother, and is now planning to capture Dauntless.

My vision starts to move faster forward, into a white wall. I brace myself for the pain but wake up.

* * *

I blink a couple of times before whispering the one name that will determine my future; "Marcus".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10- fights

**Here is another chapter!**

 **thanks for waiting**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

I didn't believe what I saw. It didn't make sense to me. In just a day Marcus had captured my mother. I shook a little, feeling Goosebumps on my skin. I looked into Four's eyes, concern listed on his Face.

"What do you mean Marcus?" he asked frantically. I must had worried him a lot. Marcus was his dad after all. Anything related to him must be bad.

"Marcus has my mom, and he will capture dauntless next. He was beaten her up Four! Hitting her…" but he cut me off.

"Stop okay? If he is doing this, we will have to get there on our own. Pack your things, were going home".

The plane ride was quiet, frantic maybe. The mood on the plane was quiet. It was a midnight flight, the last one leaving. The only seats left were in economy, which didn't please Four.

We sat next to the door, on the window. I looked out into the night and sighed. This was going to take forever. We were landing in Ohio apparently, then crossing some border to get home. This wouldn't have happened if we stayed.

Four seemed to know what I was thinking and pulled me close.

"This isn't your fault. We left at a bad time. Were going to fix this okay?" he whispered to me. It smoothed me completely. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. This was going to be a long flight.

I woke up a bit later, everyone asleep. I carefully moved my head and stood up. I went to the back to ask for a drink when someone stepped in front of me. He was tall like Four, with blond hair and piercings on his face.

It made him look scary, but when he smiled at me, I calmed a little.

"I'm Eric. I just wanted to let you know that I think your pretty" he told me. I chocked a little on nothing but air. He wasn't serious right? I blushed a little and looked done. I smiled at him and thanked him before walking passed him. But he followed.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask him. This was Four all over again. The constant staring and following.

"I know who you are Tris" that freaked me out. I turned around and stared at him. He showed me his wrist, which revealed a clean cut. I sighed a little before smiling again.

He was like me. I laughed before asking someone for a glass of water. "So what brings you to Ohio?" he asked, leaning on the table.

I looked at him, considering wether or not to answer. I didn't know much about him, nothing at all. But he was like me, so it couldn't hurt to tell, right?

"Um, well me and my guardian are going to Dauntless" I told him. No suggestions about what I was doing or what I was planning to do. Good job Tris!

"yeah, your guardian, Four" oh that sounded a bit jealous. Was he jealous of Four? Woah, this is an unusual feeling.

"Yeah he is, he's really good" I smiled at him. He nodded his head, looking away from me. "You know, I was supposed to go after Four. In the audition room. To be your guardian but when he went it, 5 minutes later they tell us they found what they were looking for".

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't my fault that I liked Four so much. He seemed scary anyway. I smiled again before collecting my water and rushing back to my seat.

Four woke up to the movement and sat up a little. He looked at me, then down the isle. Oh god. He seemed mad at me. He looked straight at Eric then back at me.

"Did he talk to you" he said plainly. No emotion. This was not a side of Four I liked.

"Maybe?" I questioned him. Maybe he would laugh or at least get off my back, but no. he just stared at me.

I sighed and nodded my head. "What did he want" I asked. "Where we were going"

"What did you tell him".

"We were going to dauntless".

"Is that it?".

"Yes Four. Stop asking me questions!" I told him. He grunted before facing to the front. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"I have some questions for you mister" I was mad. He didn't have the right to ask me so many questions.

"What?" yeah he was mad at me. "Why don't you like him? And why doesn't he like you?" I asked him.

He glared at me, trying to get out of my grip, but I wasn't just give up. I wanted answers.

"Let go of me Tris" he almost sang to me. I squeezed harder, and before I know it he has my arm in a very bad position.

"Stop asking questions. You don't have any right to do that" he says angrily to me. I squeak at the pressure of my arm. He holds tighter, making a point. I want to scream, but that would draw attention to us, and that would not be good.

"Right, like you can ask me questions. You don't need to know what happens 24/7 Four!"

"I can because I'm your guardian!".

Oh yeah, my big bad guardian who is going to protect me from anything!".

"Stop acting like a brat!".

"Stop acting like a dick!".

"Is there a problem here?" a flight attendant asked. But never of us looked at her. both our attentions where on each other.

"Were fine" Four gritted through his teeth. He had both my arms in his grip, and he wasn't planning on letting go.

"Just great" I replied. She seemed conflicted wether or not to leave us, but she did.

I didn't want to look away first, because that would mean that I lost. And I wasn't on planning to lose any fight right now.

"So are you going answer my question, big bad Four?" I asked him sarcastically. He glared again, making his point.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll just go ask Eric then…"

"Like hell your asking Eric!"

"What's your problem? Jealous off him?"

"Like I'm jealous of that ass"

"Then what's your problem"

"My problem right now is you!"

"You don't scare me dick"

"You haven't even seen my bad side yet"

"Were going to have to separate you both now" the flight attendant told us. we both stared for more than a minute before for looked away. I smiled smugly at the thought that I won.

He stood up, took his stuff and followed the lady to another seat, which just happened to be next to Eric. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

This was stupid. We are being stupid. My mother's life is in danger. No less than 12 hours ago my friend died. I shouldn't be laughing. I should be depressed right now.

Four looked at me and glared again. I looked at Eric who was looking at me. He smiled before whispering something in Four's ear. I watched Four look confused to sudden anger in seconds.

Eric pulled away from him and smiled while Four looked pissed beyond hell.

I turned to the front again, hoping this flight would end soon and I would save my mother. And then kill Marcus Eaton.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review and enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 11- visions

**Here is another chapter. its nice to know you guys like this story as much as i like writing it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

The rest of the plane ride was quiet. I didn't want to look back at Four. I knew he was mad at me for what I did. He obviously had a problem with Eric. But what problem? Maybe they were friends once, but now, not so much.

I tried to distract myself for the rest of the flight, watching a movie which didn't seem to interest me. I sat there in my seat and thought about my mother. She had to be okay. She didn't seem that weak in my vision, so she must be alright.

I felt movement next to me and found Eric in Four's seat. I smiled kindly but wished he didn't sit next to me. Four would be very mad.

"Hey, they had to move me because Four was auguring with me, can you believe him?" I smiled at him but returned my focus back to the screen.

"He told you not to talk to me, didn't he?" Eric asked. I turned to him and sighed. He seemed nice enough. I nodded and looked back at Four. He was staring right at me. He raised his eyebrow, questioning what I was doing.

God I was sick of him.

"Why don't you and Four like each other?" I ask Eric. He looked at me, considering wether or not to talk about there past.

"We were friends once, I know hard to believe. We lived in the same suburb with him until the day of the guardian thing. My mom was made at me. Very mad. She didn't understand how Four got it, and not me. I wasn't mad. It wasn't something I wanted to be anyway. But I don't know, made Four feel way more better than everyone else. Bragged about it for years. Told him he was being stupid, he told me I was stupid. End of story. We hate each other now.".

I listened and learnt that Four was a dick. Did he seriously brag about it? There wasn't much to brag about right? Was Eric telling the truth?

He sat next to me for the rest of the flight. We learnt a lot about each other, and with everything he told me, I felt like I could trust him more.

Unfortunately Four wasn't too happy about that.

As I walked off the plane with Eric, talking about something, Four pulled me away and quickened his pace, dragging me behind him. I looked back at Eric, him looking at me. I waved goodbye and tried to catch up to Four.

His face said it all. He was pissed off at me for sure. I didn't want to say anything, in case I hit a hard spot. He grabbed my bags along with his and dragged me once again out of the airport.

We walked around the building until we came to a dead end. No one was around here.

Oh god, this is were I'm going to die. This is were Four will kill me. God i haven't even turned eighteen yet can't he just let me live for another couple of months!

He pulled me closer and closer to a brick wall. His grip tightened, making me squirm. He stopped, dropped the bags and faced me.

I've never seen him so mad before. His stare was scaring the shit out of me. I looked down at the ground and didn't want to look up again.

"Have fun talking Eric? Did yah?" he gritted through his teeth. I didn't respond. I was terrified of him, his stare, his attitude. I didn't like this side of Four.

"You going to answer me" he asked plainly, as if he was bored of making me scared. Yep, I was mad as well. And what do I do when I am mad? Talk back.

"Would you like a answer Four? Do you deserve one?" he laughed evilly at me, before grabbing both my arms, pulling me closer to him.

"You think your really funny don't you? I'm sick and tired of your shit Tris. We have other stuff to deal with okay? Just, lets get through this, then talk about it later".

"Totally agree Four" I glared at him. He glared back before picking up the bags again and walked to the brick wall again. I followed him, about to ask why he was going to walk into a brick wall until he walked straight through it. I stopped following and stared.

Was this Harry Potter? Was I going to be walking through a brick wall? I smiled at the thought of walking through the wall, like a ghost until Four walked straight out again and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let go you dick! God I know how to walk!" I screamed at him. He tightened his grip and let me go once we walked through the wall.

I turned around and realised we were back in dauntless. I remembered why we came back and sprinted to the jail rooms. I could feel Four right behind me.

Even though we were fighting, this was important. My mother was important.

We sprinted through the Pit, were so many people were. I tried to get through them, but they didn't seem to notice me at all. I tried to push until I felt someone grab my hand. I looked to the source of the hand and found Four.

He pushed people away, pulling me along with him. Once we were out of that mess, we run to the rooms.

Once we made the right turn, I stopped. There were so many rooms, I didn't know which one my mother was in.

"Do you remember which one it was?" Four asked me. He seemed concerned. Maybe this stupid fight was behind us.

"No. I don't what if he already did something to her, what if…"

"Stop, we will find her. just try to remember okay?" Four told me. I nodded and tried to remember the vision. I hadn't mastered the vision thing yet, they just came to me. It wasn't something I could just think of and it would appear.

I tried to imaging the vision again, picturing everything that happened. and then I was pulled into the vision again.

My mother was tide up again. I tried to help but nothing worked. And then I remembered what I was doing.

I watched the scene again, seeing Marcus, beating her. I looked around the room, finding something that could help me. And then the door gave me the answer. Number 10.

"Number 10. She is in number 10" I told him. He started running to find it, looking at every door.

I followed him, making sure we looked at every door until we found 10.

He carefully used his skills to unlock the door, and once we were in it, there was nothing.

I run into the room, confused. My mother was supposed to be here. This was the room. I saw the same marks on the wall. This was the room, so where was my mother.

"What is the Tris? Some sick joke?" Four seemed angry at me. He leaned against the door, raising his eyebrows at me.

"She was here, she has to be here" I told myself. I tried to remember the vision again, now seeming to master the skill.

She was supposed to be here. What was going on?

"Sweety what are you doing here?" I turned around and found my mother. Safe, untied, not being tortured by Marcus.

I wanted to cry. What was going on? Why did my vision give me a lie? What did I do wrong.

I ran into her arms. She hugged me back, concerned about my actions.

"I had a vision, you were tied up. Um, I don't know what happened". I tried to explain to her.

"You had a vision? Beatrice you don't have that power. Are you trying to make a joke?" I stared at her.

she didn't believe me. Nobody believed me. I looked at Four, who looked confused. He looked at me, then walked away. I pulled away from my mother and run after him.

"You don't believe me don't you?" I screamed at him.

He turned around and threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to believe? She's fine. I don't know what happened in your vision, but it told you a lie. I'm sorry Tris. I just need to be alone for a while. We'll talk later".

And with that he walked away from me. I felt tears run down my face. I screwed everything up between us. why didn't I just listen to him.

I stood there for what seemed for every until I walked back to where everyone else was. This wasn't right. Something was wrong, and I didn't know what. I needed answers.

* * *

 **thanks for reading**

 **:)**


	12. Chapter 12- Lies

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV  
as hard as I tried to make it look like nothing had happened in the last 24 hours, everyone seemed to know what had happened. I walked past staring eyes, trying to find someone in partially. I looked down, to depressed to act normal. This wasn't right, all this was getting to my head and I hated it. Why did the vision tell a lie? This wasn't right. I needed answers.

I hugged myself tightly, trying to get past those who thought I was crazy. Maybe I was going crazy. I wasn't being myself. I hadn't been myself these last couple of days. Going home helped maybe, but Edward… that broke me.

He was my best-friend. We always hung out, and then we met Myra. She had moved to neighbourhood, and they instantly clicked. Love at first sight I guess.

They were always around each other, being all cute and lovey-dovey. We found that spot, and always hung out there. But now just thinking about it made me feel sick to my stomach.

I walked to the bar and found Christina. I know. Maybe not the best choice, but right now, she was the only trying to help. Everyone else seemed to be like Four. Confused, annoyed, upset.

I walked towards her and sat down. she turned to me and smiled.

"How you feeling, I could feel everything you went through. We followed you guys, to see what you were doing. It was weird. You had a vision, and I saw it. I believe you Tris. Maybe not everyone else, but I do. I also felt the pain you went through. That was painful".

I tired to smile, but it didn't seem worth it. She dragged me away from the bar and took me to what I believed was going to be her room. She opened the door to reveal a smaller apartment then Four's. it was filled with pretty things. Unlike Four who designed his room as if no one would stay there for long. I wonder why?

We walked to a very comfy couch and sat down. she seemed to like staring at me, or maybe she was in my mind again.

"Stop thinking so hard. Just relax". She told me. I scolded at her, which made her laugh. Christina wasn't all bad. she seemed too excited some times, but other times she was very nice to you.

"You want something to drink? I have water, soft drink, alcohol?" she said as she walked to the fridge. I smiled and shock my head. She stared a little longer before getting two cups of water. I frowned and realised that I was thirsty, but she just happened to notice.

"Thank you" I said as she sat down, handing me my cup. I smiled and took a sip of the cold water. I felt it go all the way down my throat. It made me feel better for some reason.

"You should go talk to Four. I know he thinks what everyone won't say but you guys have something special. The way he talks about you, and how you guys look at each other. You guys were made to be".

I was shocked with what she told me. I thought back to the times when Four wasn't mad at me. Yeah, I guess we were good together, but as a couple? I don't know.

"Just think about it Tris. I have to go to work, but I'll see you later okay? Leave when ever you want".

and then she left me. I thought about what she said and smiled. I guess me and Four would be good together. We id nearly kiss, I think. I mean he did lean in, and I'm pretty sure he wanted to kiss me.

I walked out of Christina's apartment sure of myself. I walked to Four's apartment, unsure if he wanted to even see me. I stopped at the door and waited.

I don't know what I was waiting for though. Up until now Four and I were great. We actually enjoyed each others company. But now he thinks I was joking, and he was very mad at me.

I waited forever until I decided to knock on the door. I regretted at that moment knocking, knowing he probably doesn't want to see me. I heard shuffling behind the door, and wanted to run away from the situation, but as soon as I started to turn around, he opened the door.

I didn't know what to say to him. He looked tired. He was probably sleeping. I would too, we haven't been sleeping well lately. I smiled and tried to say something, but nothing seemed to work.

"You wanna come in Tris?" he asked sleepily. I nodded and walked past him into his apartment. I liked it in here. The words on the wall were comforting in a way. He always had it tidy In here.

He sat down on his couch, looking at me while I looked around the room. I walked over to a table full of old photos and found one of a young boy and his mother.

"Was this you?" I asked him, showing the photo to him. He nodded and sighed.

"That was my tenth birthday. Before my mom died" he told me. I looked at him and saw him watching me, curious about what I was doing.

"How did your dad kill her?" I blurted out. I knew he was conflicted to answer me, but I wanted an answer. How could someone be so cruel into killing his own wife?

"He shot her. right in front of me. I watched her die Tris. I watched he bleed to death and I couldn't do anything about it".

He seemed to be hurt. I sat next to him and held his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Something isn't right around here Four. And I know you can feel it too".

"Yeah, something isn't right. Ever since we came here, your mom has been acting weird. I see how you look at her when she talks to you. It's like you don't even know who she is".

I sat up and looked at him. He looked straight at me and seemed to catch on.

"What if it isn't my mom?" I ask him. He seemed to think it over, questioning my opinion.

"I don't know Tris. She might have changed since your dad died. But if it isn't, where's your mom?".

I tried to think back to the vision, trying to find other clues. I thought hard, trying to get back into it, and then I saw white.

* * *

My mother, tied up. The vision. I look around, seeming to be able to move now. My visions where letting have control now. Maybe not as much as I would like, but it was helping.

I walked past Marcus, and went outside the door. I gasped and realised what I missed.

This wasn't dauntless. I was somewhere else. This wasn't where I thought she would be. Marcus was smart. He knew I wouldn't know any other places. I tried to walk a little further, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell where I was.

I looked around the cell room, and realised all the other rooms where glass, not cement like my mothers. Marcus tricked me.

I started to feel something, someone pulling me back to reality.

* * *

"Hey, its weird looking at you while your in it. Your eyes turn white, and you just sit there, its fascinating" he questioned me.

"I know where she is Four".

He seemed to look a little sad at me. "Tris, she's fine, she's not here".

"I know she isn't here, she is at a place with glass. I don't know where that is but the other cells where made of glass Four. He tricked me. He made me think she was here, and made me look like an idiot".

He thought it over and realisation crossed his face.

"She's at Erudite. There the smart ones of our kind, research us, find out stuff about our kind. Jeanine Mathews looks after Erudite, she isn't the kindest person, but she has to do whatever you want".

"Tris, I believe you okay? I did the whole time. I don't know why I questioned it. It confused me. I thought that maybe the vision was telling you it would happen, but it wasn't like that. I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I'm sorry I made you feel like that".

I smiled at him and without even thinking about it, I kissed his cheek. I blushed when I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled at me as well, before pulling me into a hug.

"We'll find her, but we need someone to come with us" he pulled back, but keeping the distance between us.

I could feel his breathe on my skin, my face. He was so close that if I just leaned forward, I could kiss him. I was conflicted wether or not too, but all too soon he pulled back and went into his room.

I sighed and got changed as well, as my clothes where in here.

Once we were changed we went to find Lynn, Zeke and Shauna. They all agreed to come with us, and help me save my mother. I smiled at them and thanked them all for helping.

"Of course we will help, were friends" Lynn told me. She seemed to not care in the past about me, but things changed I guess.

We were about to zip away when my mother found me. Well, in this case, I don't know who this person was.

"Where are you going Beatrice?" she asked me. Four was reluctant to leave my side. He held my hand, tightly hoping that squeezing my hand might do something in this situation.

"We were going out for dinner" I said, hoping this person would trust me enough. She looked confused then looked at the group.

"I don't think that's a good idea, remember what happened last time". I looked down and tried not to remember what happened last time I left to go out in public. Did she really need to bring it up? Whoever this was didn't like to see me happy.

"I assure you Natalie that Tris will be fine. She's with me" Four told her. he seemed to be cross at her. it wasn't helpful in this moment at all.

"it seems lately Four that you haven't been a good guardian to my daughter. I'd rather one of my security look after her".

did she really just say that. I looked at Four who was fuming. "Mom, he has been amazing to me, we are going out for dinner, that's it, then we will come straight here. I promise you". I was mad at her. she just insulted Four.

"Fine, but one of my men will be going with you"

"Fine" I said back. She looked cross at me before motioning to one of her men to come with us.

I had never seen him before around here, so obviously this was the persons own people. The bad people.

I looked at Four who was already looking at me. We had no hope now.

We formed at group before Lynn zipped us out of Dauntless, and into a small Café. We all looked at each other before I looked at the guy. He was tall, very tall. He had black clothing on. His blond hair was slicked back and it made him look younger.

"You can sit somewhere else" I told him before dragging Four away to a booth. Everyone else followed us. I was put in the middle while the others trapped me in.

"We need a plan, we cant wait much longer right?" I told them, whispering. Afraid that he could hear us.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. We need to figure out how to get him out of here".

I thought about what Shauna said and realised what to do. Distract him.

"Shauna, you go over to him, make him go outside for some reason and then we will go". Everyone seemed okay with this and we went into game mode.

Shauna left us while the rest of us waited for her. she looked very upset and made the guy go outside. She must be a good actress because I would never been able to do that. Once he was outside, Shauna sprinted back to us and then we were gone.

We landed somewhere in a glass building, and I realised where we were. Erudite.


	13. Chapter 13- Erudite

**Here is another chapter**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV  
we stood there, looking around the amazing room we where in. the corridor where filled with glass windows, ceilings, even floors. I looked down and noticed how high we were. This might had been a good experience if we weren't on a man hunt for my missing mother who was captured by the guy that wants my whole race dead.

Four grabbed my arm and pulled me along, walking down some corridors, passing staring eyes. This place seemed more posh then the other places I had stayed at. This was more clean, more precious to these people than what amity and dauntless had arranged. This place seemed more smart and I did not like that.

We made it to a big reception room. The big space had a spiralling walk way reaching to the very top of the ceiling, which seemed so far away. I watched people around us, staring, questioning our presents. I felt unwanted here, like I wasn't there leader or anything.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of our very own second in command visiting us?". I turned to the voice and watched a short, blond haired lady stalk towards us. I immediately stepped back out of instinct. This wasn't like me. I wasn't afraid of someone like her, whoever she was.

Four grabbed my hand and looked back concerned. I looked away from him and looked at my friends. They also seemed wary of her, sticking close together in the group that seemed to have formed around myself and Four.

We were the centre of attention here. The lady was wearing all blue, like most people here. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor with every step she took closer to us. I hugged Four's arm tighter, hoping that this might be quick and we could just find my mother.

"Jeanine, we need a word in private" Four boomed throughout the echoing room. I looked back to Jeanine who's focus was on me.

She took a bigger step closer, indicating Four to step back from me. I looked at him, frustrating strained on his face, as he stood back, where some men stood. I looked back at her, reaching a hand to my face.

"I haven't seen you since you were a child, dear Tris. Your parents had your reasons." She smiled at me. I was convinced that my parents had many reasons not to be near her, and I wanted to make my point clear.

"Many if I say so myself dear Jeanine". Her smile turned into a scowl which made me cringe.

"Why are you here then? some problems with the way I run Erudite? Has your mother sent you here to do her bidding?".

I smiled at her and crossed my arms. "I haven't seen my mother in a while Jeanine, I thought she might be here. You mind if we take a look around?" she seemed conflicted to my question.

I laughed at her, stepping closer, not afraid of her anymore. My anger towards her boiled in my blood, making me confident. But the confident thing didn't always work out my way.

"You don't make the rules around this world. My mother does, and since I'm her 'second in command', means that I do too. Give me a tour of this place, or I will make you. And you don't want me to do that, do you?".

She turned away from me, walking towards her guard and nodded for me to follow her. I looked back at Four who didn't show any emotion. He followed behind me with the others close behind.

The walk was silent. I didn't know where she was taking us, and I didn't know what she had planned.

"Where are you taking us?" Lynn ask annoyed with the walking. I turned back to her, trying to imply to her that she couldn't talk to her like that. She did have some leadership here.

"To my son, he will take the tour." She replied plainly. I glanced at Four, who was already looking at me. He seemed concerned as well. He pulled me closer, making our own private conversation.

"This feels wrong. She should be taking us. she might tell someone and then they might move your mom."

I nodded at him as we stopped at large steel door. The guards opened the door, letting us walk in the big room. This was an office, obviously hers.

We walked slowly in, taking in the room, looking at any signs that something was wrong. I looked at Jeanine who was already looking at me. I smiled, trying to make her break. But all she did was smile back.

I walked towards her, despite Four's compulsion pulling me back. I broke free, and walked straight towards her.

"So where's this son of your? Maybe you don't have a son Jeanine, maybe this is your way of telling me I'm not getting what I want". I challenged her. she glared at me, but before she could respond someone walked into the room. And I was surprised by the familiar face.

"Eric" I blurted out. He smiled at me, then looked towards Four. No wonder Eric had a bad upbringing, his mother was Jeanine. I turned to her, shocked by all of this.

"No one asked you to be here Eric" Four spat out. He was pissed. God this was bringing up the plane incident again.

"My mother requested for me. Tris wants a tour of Erudite and I will deliver" he smiled towards me. I smiled back but looked at a pissed Four and stoped.

I walked towards Four, stepping closer then I should and spoke quietly. "This is for my mother. Don't talk to him if you cant. Please Four do this for me" I begged him. He looked angry, but agreed.

I turned around to Eric, smiled and followed him out of the office.

He took us to every inch of this place. The labs, the computer rooms, control rooms. But not anywhere I wanted to be right now.

"Where's your prisons?" I ask after he announced that was it. He looked at me and smiled weirdly. "Why would you be interested in that?" he laughed at me.

I smiled and come up with the cheesiest excuse in the world. "I like criminals".

He laughed at me joke and smiled at me again. "ah, dangerous girl, I like it". Did he just.. he flirted with me. I blushed at the affection and turned the other way. But Four just happened to be on my other side. He looked angry, mad, jealous maybe. He looked straight at me, pissed beyond hell.

"You wanna go, or like to keep this staring contest keep going?" Eric questioned us. I looked away from Four and followed him.

He walked us down some several halls, until we reached a hall, which looked the vision. I ran passed Eric, and didn't listen to the shouting from Four. I ran from door to door, trying to find number ten and find my mother.

When I found ten, I tried to open the door, but I couldn't, it was locked. I looked at Four, running towards me. He stopped and unlock the door, using his powers which always impressed me.

I run in and started to cry when my mother. My last part of my family, dead on the ground surrounded by blood.

I stood and stared at her. I didn't move, I didn't do anything. All I could do was stare. Four closed the door, I could hear him do it, and walked towards her.

He looked at her and then looked up at me. I smiled at him bit my lip. I took a big gulp of air and tried to talk to him. "We were too late". My eyes where glossing up now but I dared not to cry now. Not when everyone I have once loved gone.

"Tris" Four started, he walked towards me but I took a step back. I shook my head at him and he stopped. I needed a minute.

My mother, the one who helped me do my hair one the first day of school, the one who let me cry when the boy I liked in second grade didn't like me back. The one who told me no matter what she loved me, and that I loved her too.

And then I turned and bolted passed everyone waiting on the other side. I didn't care for the staring eyes and shouting from others.

A guard caught up to me, and tried to grab me, but the adrenaline was too much for me and I fought back. Somehow I had fought of a grown man, and taking his gun with me.

I didn't listen to Four's yelling at me to stop. I ran and ran until I made my destination, which was Jeanine's office. I stalked in, my eyes tear full and pissed written on my face.

Jeanine smiled at me and laughed. "I guess you were too late huh? Guess all you can do is say goodbye to her". I let the tears fall, down my face and onto the ground. I stepped closer to her and it was my turn to smile.

"And I guess you should say goodbye too Jeanine". And then I pointed the gun at her head. I had never shot anyone in my life, and wouldn't think that I would ever. But this seemed to be the right moment to try.

I gripped the gun tighter, with my shaking hands, and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard Four yelling at me from outside not to do anything. Eric telling me not to shot. But I don't listen. I don't listen to them. I don't listen to my own thoughts telling me to not shot her.

But I do, and I don't regret it. I squeeze the trigger and hear a large blast. Boom.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14- aftermath

**Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

The following days after killing Jeanine where tough. People had mixed feelings about what I did. Some where completely against it, some leaders of different 'factions' as Four likes to call them, wanted to somehow 'bring her back' with Erudite's technology. Most people understood why I did it. She killed me mother. The last part of my family. They understood why I had to kill her. she made a huge mistake doing the exact same thing Marcus did years ago. Make people believe she was good, when deep own inside she was a sick as him.

I spent those few days locked away in Four's room at dauntless. Wishing that I could bring back my mom, and my dad. For those few days I stared at the writing wall, 'Fear god alone'. Maybe I was fearing him at this moment. Scared that I would be next, that this was god's fate for me.

I knew my mother would be happy to see my father again. if heaven did exist, I know they will both be there. I imagined my mother running into his embrace, and them being happy to see each other. I love them both so much. I miss them too.

I now had to look after these people, with out getting myself killed. If Marcus gets me killed, then everyone here will get killed. Those innocent people will be killed. I would not let that happen. I would not let these people die because of my mistakes.

I read through the books Four gave me when I first arrived at Amity, which gave me information about my kind. I learnt some very important things about us.

My parents where the first leaders, where one of them was not in fact supernatural born. I knew this from Four, but reading it still seemed to be shocking. I found out that our race was had many wars with the bad people. Many that had lost lives. Pictures from the olden times describe these days. I traced the page with the tip of my finger, memorising each picture, each word until it stuck.

I wanted to learn everything about my kind. I wanted to get the knowledge of what the oldest people here know. I wanted to know everything before I became there leader.

I knew it was going to happen. Our race had there leaders born, like royalty. You had to be born into the family to be the leader. I knew that if I wanted to survive, and keep everyone else alive I would need to have a child. And that meant finding someone who would help me.

Thinking about this now was annoying me, and giving me a headache. I wanted to think about other things rather than this. Like what ice cream tasted like again. Or if it was sunny or rain outside.

Thinking about protecting these people and everything I was going to do for them made my brain hurt. I shut the book close, and chucked across the room. After a while I went back to looking blankly at that wall, thinking of how I was stuck in all this mess. Just because my parents where different from everyone else.

I knew Four come into the room those few days. But I didn't really register it. It didn't make him upset, but he just carried on with other things. What ever he was doing. On the forth day though, he walked in and sat right in front of me. I was resting against his back board, just looking again. I looked over at him, who was in a suit. He looked sad, and then I knew what was going on.

I looked down, closed my eyes and felt tears fall. "You need to go Tris" he told me.

I look up at him, he having no expression what s so ever. I close my eyes again and nod.

The next hour goes by in a blur. Shauna and Christina come and help me get changed and put make up on. I sit and just think about what I am about to do. I don't want to say goodbye to my mom. I love her too much to let her go now.

Eventually I am ready, waiting on the bed while Shauna fixes my hair and Chris puts on the heels when Four walks back in. when he sees me he stops walking and stares. They both help me stand and smile at me. I smile back briefly before dropping it. I look over at Four who's mouth is left wide open.

I giggle a little and smile at him. When he realises what he is doing, he coughs and stands up straighter. I walk slowly over to him, hoping not to trip on the black dress. It actually looked good on me.

"How do I look?" I ask him, smiling slightly. He looks sigh for a second, before putting on that infamous smirk of his. "You look beautiful".

I stare at him, and then look over to Christina and Shauna. They're both looking at me like I am crazy. I realise that I forgot to thank him, but he just smiles at me. I smile back and take his hand in mine.

I feel tingles go through my arm, but ignore it. He squeezes my hand tightly before leading me to the pit. It's a slow walk, and I realise he has done it on purpose. He wants me to be prepared for this. But he knows I won't be. Just like my dad's, they would broadcast this to the whole community. I knew I was going to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

Four pulled me down into a chair and the front, and sat next to me. He took my hand in his, and gently rubbed circles into it. I looked over at him, who was looking down at my hands.

"I promise I'll protect you. From anything. I'm not going to let you die Tris" he said the last part looking up at me.

I smiled before looking back at the front, where my mother rested in her coffin. I never thought in a million years I would be here in this position. At 17 years old being at my mother funeral. I leaned my head on Four's shoulder, wrapping my arms around his.

He rested his head on mine and kissed my hair. I smiled and knew I would always have Four in my life.

The funeral started, but I mostly blanked it out. All I could think about was what was going to happen next. I had no clue what they planned for me to do. Where they going to make me do my parents job? Was I the leader of this race now?

Four tugged on my hand, and I looked up. He was standing in front of me. He motioned to the stand, and I realise I was going to speak now. He walked me over there, slowly letting me take my time. When I got there, he tried to let go, but I held on tightly. He looked over at me, then looking to the audience.

He took a breath in and stood closer to me. He looked at me and smiled kindly. I looked out the audience, and saw a camera pointed at me. I took a big breath in and started.

"Um, hi everyone. My name is Tris Prior and I am the daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. I haven't been in this world for long but I know that this world is dangerous. We all know what happened to my father and mother. They were the best parents in the world. I loved them both dearly. Living in this world made me realise how much I love them, because here you don't know wether you are going to die today or in a few months. You need to make the most of the time you get with the people you love. My parents put their lives in front of mine to protect me. What happened to my father had hurt a lot. I didn't even attend the funeral. And I regret it. But being here I guess I can say goodbye to both of them. I know they are here with us, knowing that we will all look out for each other and that we will protect our kind. We will not let what happened to my parents destroy us, but let it be a warning to the others. We are coming after them. And we will kill them. I know today is supposed to be about remembering, and I know we all are. But today we also need to remember that people are after us; after me. We use this as a step to our future. My parents cared about all of us. We are all important to this world, them most included. We will remember them with a legacy. Marcus, if you're watching, and I know you are, let this be a lesson. This won't stop my people from coming after you. You have created a war you can't finish. Next time you come after us, we come back harder".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15- ready

**Here is another chapter!**

 **Four is back!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Four POV

Her speech had gotten everyone excited, and also nervous too. Tris was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that she was the leader of this kind. She was given jobs to do, check up on things. And most important, lead an army to victory. She was lucky I was around.

"Tell me what to do. I don't understand any of this" Tris asked me. Tori, one of the 'leaders' at dauntless had given her an office to use while she was trying to rule her kind. The first few days where filled with her frustrating screams and cries. She didn't want to do this at all, and in all honestly, never did I.

By the 5th day, she had a control on things, with my help and with some music to lighten the mood, she looked and felt happier. I walked over to her desk that she was sitting at and looked at the screen. She was trying to order food here to dauntless. Seriously? This was her problem?

I sighed and ordered the food myself, while she sat back and watched. Well, at least I thought she was watching.

After the food was ordered I tried to bring up how we were going to go up against Marcus and his army. But once I did she pushed the thought away and went on to a completely different topic.

I knew why she was doing it. She had no clue how to run an army, let alone lead it to victory.

"Tris, we need to talk about this. I can bring someone in with experience to help us" I tried again. she looked up from the computer and looked at me. Her expression didn't show any emotion. She just looked.

She sighed then looked back at her screen. "Who would you bring in, if I were to let this happen?" she questioned me, her focus now back on the screen.

"Someone who can lead this army to victory" I told her. She pushed away from the computer and stared at me again. She squinted her eyes at me, questioning wether or not to do this, but she finally gave in, rolling her eyes at me and waving her hand at me.

I grinned at her, before exciting the room to go talk to Tori and the other 'leaders'. I took the long walk, and saw all of them crowded around a bar table. Everyone seemed more relaxed now that Tris had declared war on Marcus. They all thought she would be able to lead them.

"She's ready" I told them. they all looked up at me, and knew exactly what I was talking about. They all seemed to agree and let me sit in the booth to discuss details.

"What does she want to do?" Max asked me. I looked around the table, before responding.

"She wants someone with experience to help her decide what to do. Preferably someone in the army or something who has done this before" I told them. they all seemed to be thinking hard. This was the most important decision of there lives, and mine.

Choosing someone would either kill us or let us live. Suddenly Tori lend over to Max, and whispered something in his ear. She pulled back and gave a shrug. Max looked concerned but nodded. He looked at me and gave me an answer.

"How bout Eric?" I stared at him for what seemed forever before shaking my head, quiet violently. "No. no way. You think I want him near her, let alone be in dauntless? His mother murdered Tris's mom. What do you think about that?" I told them, angry at Tori and Max for even considering him.

"Look I know you and Eric have history, but he has experience. He was a master sergeant for 2 years. He was the first ever at that age. He knows what he is doing. Even though his mother was Jeanine Mathews, Candor had a trial against him and found him guilty. Those people never lie to us". Tori defended him.

I rolled my eyes and brought my head down to my hands. Was I really going to let him near her again? or was I going to let everyone here die? I groaned before agreeing to the idea.

I walked back to her office frustrated by this decision. I slammed the door open to her office and slammed it shut again.

She looked up from her computer, smirking at me. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" she asked me. I stormed over to the couch in the room and collapsed onto it.

"They chose Eric" I told her. I couldn't see her reaction, as I was lying down, but I knew she seemed confused.

"You hate him" she told me. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see me.

"No shit Tris" I bit back. I heard her walk over and pushed me so she could lie down to. I scooted over and she laid down to.

"So what now?" she asked quietly. I didn't know the answer. I really didn't. I thought I knew everything, but right now, in this moment, I didn't know.

"I don't know. Wait for him to come I guess" I responded. She titled her head to face me, an I did the same.

We were so close, and yet I felt so far away from her, and what I wanted. I wanted her. I've always wanted her. The first time I saw her I knew I wanted her. Her beautiful grey blue eyes shined when she smiled. Her humour was annoying at times, but she made me smile anyway. I wanted this girl. But every chance I had to let her know, something bad always had to happen.

"I'm bored. Can we go do something?" She asked, ruining the moment. I smiled anyway, shaking my head and glanced at the ceiling.

"Sure princess, anything for you" I tod her, sitting up and pushed her off, making her fall of the couch. She glared before giving me her hand, as if I would help her up. I rolled my eyes and helped her stand, before she punched me in the shoulder.

I opened the door for her, but saw someone I hadn't seen in a while. It was Tris's uncle. Dr Prior. His first name was Steve, and he was a bit older then what her dad was. He was part of the elders, the people who have seem more than we have.

He had only ever come to visit the factions if it was an a emergency. His eyes fell on Tris, and he smiled. She looked at me in confusion. She didn't know him.

I pulled her back in the room, and settled her down on the couch next to me, while he took the chair in front of her desk.

"Tris, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Dr Steve Prior. I was you fathers brother" he told her, extended a hand to her. She reluctantly shook it, before scooting closer to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. I was starting to worry. Bad things always followed behind him.

"Both of your parents deaths were tragic, done by two evil people. But seeing how close both of them were from both dying, makes the elders wonder how long it sis until you may be next". He started. He kept looking between both of us.

"So we have decided, that you need to marry before something else happens". I stared shocked at him. I looked down at Tris who looked the same. She looked confused then angry.

"I'm sorry, but don't I lead this kind? You cant tell me what to do" She told him boldly. I sighed and lifted her chin to look at me.

"He's an elder. He can tell you what to do. He knows more knowledge then you. You may be the leader, but they do have a say in everything you do" I told her calmly. She looked up at me, then back at him.

She sat back for a moment, thinking about what she would do until she nodded her head slowly. I gulped some air in and looked back at the elder.

"We have selected a few young men who we think are suitable for you. I'm sorry to tell you Four isn't one of them. He is your guardian, it's against the rules"

I chocked on air, while she looked shocked at what he had said. She went red a little bit before composing herself.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going on between me and Four" Ouch. Oh yeah that hurt. Everything that I felt for her angered inside of me. She looked a little upset to say it. Maybe she did have feelings for me. But if she did, then wouldn't she be sticking up for me? I would be in her nature to do so. So the answer is no Four, she does not like you.

"Well then, I will meet with you soon. Until then Tris" and then he stood and left. We sat there in silence before I stood up. She stood up to and turned to me.

"Four…"

"Don't. You said it. Nothing is going on between. I'm your guardian and that is it".

But really on the inside from this cold, harsh exterior, I was hurting like hell. I wanted Tris Prior. I wanted now.

* * *

 **thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16- talks

**Another chapter for you!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

I was upset. beyond upset that this is what the 'elders' wanted for me. To be married and share my blood with another so that this race would live. I was being selfish for sure, but this was not what I wanted. To be married at 17.

And Four.

I finally understood why he was mad at me. It was because he had feelings for me too. We haven't talked since that day, when he told me that nothing was going on between us, even though there was a lot going on between us.

I liked Four. A lot. I liked his protectiveness of me, his sweet side, he looks, his genuine concern about me all the time. I liked everything about him. But fait would not let us be together.

My uncle had explained that it was against the rules to date a guardian. That doing it was wrong. I still don't understand how it was wrong. Maybe because if they were still your guardian and you were with them, it would be a higher risk of death. Maybe.

3 days past since Four wouldn't open up his door, or ignore me when we were having dinner together with our friends. They all noticed, and I knew Chris knew, she would always look between both of us, probably gathering information from our thoughts. Although it was annoying, at least I didn't have to explain it to someone.

I wanted to talk to him, and tell him my feelings towards him. But I was terrified. Terrified of rejection, of losing him altogether. I knew we would have to talk eventually, but when? Who knew when he would.

Sitting in the office alone was different. There was no one to talk to, to joke around with. There was no Four to help me with things I didn't understand.

The door opened on that third day, and I didn't bother to look up. I knew it would be one of the leaders. Or maybe even one of my friends. I herd them sit down but didn't say anything. I sighed then looked up.

Four was looking straight back at me. I stared shocked for a moment, before recollecting myself and smiled.

"I'm sorry" is all he said. I knew it meant more, so much more then those 2 words. I knew that hidden meaning behind those words, that he liked me. More then I could explain.

I didn't know how to respond to him. I'm sorry too? Don't worry about it? It doesn't matter. My feelings where just hurt for those three days but now that you said that I feel so much better?

"It's okay. I get it" I said back, smiling at him. He shook his head at me before smiling to himself.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me, after a moment of silence fell between us. I looked back to him and nodded, afraid of what he may ask.

"Do you like me as much as I like you?"

I stared at him with complete shock. This time I didn't have any answers for him. None at all. I just stared. He just admitted to me that he liked me. Four Eaton like me! Those feelings I had for him from the start were jumping around like crazy. Four liked me! Four liked me…

Just as I was about to say something, my uncle walked in. running the moment between us.

"Hello Tris. Four. I need to talk to Tris privately if you don't mind" He asked Four. He turned to me, disappointed written on his face, before standing and walking away. I didn't want him to be hurt by my unspoken words so I ran after him. Stopping him and turned him to face me.

"Can we talk later?" I asked him, almost begging for him to say yes.

He looked back at Steve then to me, before nodding and then walking away down the corridor.

I turned back to my uncle, smiling before closing the metal door and walking to my desk.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, my attention back to my screen. I didn't want to be rude to him, but he just walked in on me and Four. I was a little upset by it.

"We need to talk about your marriage" he told me. I looked back at him, closing my eyes. For some reason, I saw Four, in his tux from my moms funeral. I opened them again and sighed.

I wanted Four to be my husband. Not because I liked him, but I trusted him with my life. I depended on him.

I wanted Four. I wanted him now.

"Of course. When will I meet these guys?" I asked quietly. I didn't want my emotions to show, but they did. And he noticed.

"I understand this must be a hard time for you, and Four. I see the way you look at each other. Like you will always be there for each other. And you still will. He will always be in your life, but not romantically" he explained.

I wanted to tell him I didn't like Four, but that would be a lie. I did. And I couldn't escape it.

I nodded at him, despite my disappointment.

And then I thought came to me.

"What if… Four wasn't my guardian… anymore?" I asked shyly. He looked up from his file, tilting his head slightly.

"I mean, that could be a possibility. But not likely. He swore his life to protect you. Blood sacrifice. If he broke it, he would die".

I took a big breathe in, letting it out before sighing again. I just felt miserable. I obviously had more feelings for Four then I realised, if I dared asked him that. I didn't want to… maybe… be in love with Four. What if I was in love with Four.

"You will meet a mice gentlemen called Robert Black later today. He was from a nice community called abnegation, but thought he would be happier in Amity. We think you may like him" he said the last part dully.

I nodded, biting my lip with nervousness. I just had to keep my head high and hope that maybe I will like this guy. But knowing me I probably won't.

"I hope you understand that his is what is for the best. We can't let you die. We need you. The future of our kind is in your hands. We only have a month to really decide who you want".

"I'm very sorry but that is all the time we have. We need this to be quick. We will give you 1 week with each guy before letting you have a week to decide for yourself". He explained.

I nodded, smiling at him before looking down at my hands. My life was getting decided by other people, and not by me. I know that this is what's best for these people, but what if it isn't what's best for me?

Being married would have big responsibilities. I mean I would be committing myself to someone. To be letting myself be with someone, that one person for the rest of my life. I didn't really know if I was prepared for that. At all. I've never had a boyfriend before. So this would be different from what I know.

He started to get up, walking towards the door. I thought back to the first guy. I would be meeting him today. The first guy who could potentially be the guy I marry.

I quickly stood up, grabbing his attention. He turned to face me and smiled.

"I was just wondering what time today?"

"2 o'clock, the pit" he answered, smiling at me.

I nodded at him before going to sit down, but wanted another question answered.

"Who are the two other guys names? If you know them?"

"Well, one of them is named Mathew. He is from Erudite. Don't worry, he didn't like Jeanine. And the other is Eric Coulter".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Out of love?

**here's another chapter. Again sorry for the wait. I have explained my absence on my story 'Dauntless Initiation'. Thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

ERIC. COULTER. Why did it have to be Eric fucking Coulter. Why lord have you done this to me? Why have you let the one guy my true love hate into my life again. WHY!

Walking towards Four's room was difficult. Firstly what was I going to say to him? I like you too? Yeah. Sure I like you. I love you but we can't date because of rules? Agh. Nothing seemed to be right enough o say to him. He deserved something better then 'I like you too'.

No, he deserved so much better than that. I didn't know what, but he did. I finally made it to his door when I heard someone talk to him inside the room.

"Four you need to stop thinking about her. it's against the rules!" some girl told him. Who the hell was this girl! I kept my ear close to the door, so that I could hear everything they were saying.

"I know Nita, I know. I just don't know how to get her out of my head. I mean I think I'm in love with this girl. No, fuck this I am in love with her. and I can't even get a decent answer out of her because everyone seems to ruin the moment just as she tries to talk. What the hell am I supposed to do? She's meeting these guys who she has to marry and I can't even be one of them. Fuck! What am I supposed to do now!" he was yelling at Nita, the girl I didn't know. He was just as upset about this as I was.

"Forgot about her, that's what you have to do Four! Forgot about the feelings you have for her, and move on. Dating her is against the rules for you. And you can't just abandon the job you have, you could die! Make the feelings you have for her and make them into feelings of protection. That's what you have to do. Move on".

Oh hell no! this girl was not about to ruin my chance with Four. I knew what she was doing, I used to do it. She was making him change his mind so she could get him. This girl was smart, but also stupid. She didn't know what I was capable of.

Just as I was about to storm into that room and break this stupid conversation Four spoke up.

"I don't think I can. I need to distract myself. how do I distract myself from this?" he pleaded at her.

"Like this" She said before it went silent. I opened the door slightly, and saw something I did not want to see. Four was kissing this girl. I mean it was her fault that they were kissing, but he was kissing her back.

I quickly closed the door and ran away. I didn't look back, and I didn't want to. I can't believe he was kissing her. Some girl that didn't matter to him. I finally stoped running and sank to the ground, and cried.

I pulled my legs up towards me and cried. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want this to affect me in any way. But it was. What If I did love Four? was this the reason I was crying a lot? Because I loved him?

A heard a door open and looked up. Shauna was looking down at me, smiling at me. She closed her door and sat down next to me.

I sat up, stretching my legs out in front of me and placed my hands on my jeans. I started playing with the hem of my shirt, not daring to look at her.

"You going to tell me why you're crying outside my room?" She asked, looking over at me. I closed my eyes, letting the final tears escape before speaking up.

"I think I'm in love with Four" I told her with a shaky voice. She laughed a little at me. I looked at her smiling sympathetically at me. "What's new Tris? You don't think I notice the little things between you two?".

"How you guys hold each other hand and whisper to each other so no one else can hear but you two? How your eyes always light up when you see him walking towards you? When you told me last time what you thought about him you told me you liked the way he would hold you when you were upset, or how he always made you smile. You may have not have known it back then but you were defiantly in love with him well before you knew it".

I looked at the wall across from me and smiled a little. She was right. All those times from the beginning he always made me feel special, now matter what the situation was. He was always there.

"He was kissing another girl. Nita." I told her, playing around with my fingers, to distract myself. she took a big breathe in and closed her eyes.

"Four and Nita have always been off and on. They were never serious. Four would always use Nita to forgot about you. When he was chosen to be your guardian he was training from day one. Had to know everything about you. Eventually feel in love with you when he was 15. Met Nita when he was 17 and tried to forget about you. He never liked her, never did and never will. She was always a distraction. He hadn't seen her in over a year. Tris he probably will make her stop. Okay trust him. He will never sleep with her again, he promised me, okay? He loves you. No matter what he loves you."

Although her words made me feel a little better, I didn't feel like he would stop. He was mad and pissed an upset. He wanted a distraction. He said it himself.

"Chris and Mar and Lynn are in here, how bout you come in and we can make some hot chocolate and watch some cheesy movie about love?" she asked, pulling me in for hug. I didn't feel like hugging, I felt like crying again. Instead of falling into her arms, I fell into her lap and cried.

And she let me. She stroked my hair until I was ready to go inside. I knew people where walking past us, I could hear footsteps. But I didn't care. I needed to get this out of my system. If Four was getting me out of his, then I was getting him out of mine.

* * *

At lunch I felt better. Shauna stayed true to her promise and made us watch a cheesy movie about love, and drank some amazing hot chocolate. Afterwards we went to the dining hall for lunch, which had my favourite. Lasagne.

We were sitting around the table, Lynn on my left, and Shauna on my right with the whole group here. Marlene, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke, sitting, laughing at something Lynn said.

I laughed to and felt someone sitting down at the table, across from Lynn. Christina felt the need to tell everyone what happened, so they were all mad at Four.

And he was here, with Nita. She was pretty. Very pretty.

She had dark brown locks, with shiny green eyes. She was skinny and perfect and everything that I am not. No wonder he liked her as a distraction.

"What's going on?" Nita asked sweetly. I didn't believe the act for a second, and neither did everyone else.

"He smells like sex" Lynn whispered to me. I chocked on my water and felt Shauna glare at Lynn. "Sorry. I forgot who was next to me. Sorry Tris". She meant it. I know she did.

Did he really 'smell like sex'? I didn't even know what that meant, but as time flew past I was catching on to what she meant. They had sex. Fuck me.

"I didn't know you came back Nita" Marlene questioned, glaring at her. she smiled wickedly, wrapping her arms around Four's neck and laughed. "I know! I didn't think I was coming back either, but Four called, and one thing lead to another and now I am here! Isn't great?"

"Yeah, just great" Zeke told her dully. She made a 'hpmh' sound before focusing back on Four. The whole time he was looking at me. I couldn't read his face, but I knew what he was thinking. And frankly I wasn't going to let him know that I was thinking the same thing.

Should I forgive him for what he did? He broke my heart, like hell I was going to let him back like that.

"Tris, hi it's nice to meet you, I'm Robert Black" I heard his voice behind me and turned to look. He wasn't that bad of a look. His hair was black, and his eyes where a nice shade of brown. He smiled widely before extending his hand to me. I stood and shaked his hand.

He seemed nice enough, but he came at such a bad time. "I was supposed to meet you half an hour ago but that's okay. Max said I would find you here". Oh shit. I forgot about meeting him. Oh crap Steve would not be happy with me.

"I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about this. Um, these are my friends. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Shauna" I introduced them all one by one. But not Four.

He smirked, before shaking his head at me. "And Four. her guardian" He said smugly, extending his hand for Robert.

"Yeah, I know" He said, shaking his hand. He looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and felt the awkward tension between us. everyone did.

"So Robert, where are you taking Tris? To the amity farms to farm some carrot?" Four asked smugly. Nita laughed next to him, stroking his hair. God I was very mad, pissed off at him for all of this. This was his fault. I was mad. Very mad.

"So Four what are you going to do today? Nita?" there was silence in the whole room. You could hear a pin drop. Four stared at me, before standing, and walking over to me. I luckily put on heels, so I wasn't that much shorter than him. He still made me feel tiny as hell.

"You don't have a clue what happened" He growled at me. For once in my life, I wasn't afraid of the bully, in fact, I was laughing in his face.

"Right. Of course I don't have a clue what happened. I mean I didn't see it but I can smell it". I saw the rage in his eyes before he slammed me into the wall behind me. He kept his grip tight on me, and wouldn't let go.

"Stop making this difficult for me" He yelled in my face before Zeke and the others pulled him off of me. His eyes said it all. We were over. What ever happened between us was gone.

I was heartbroken when they dragged him out of the dining hall, Nita trailing behind them. Robert came in front of me, trying to comfort me but I pulled away from his grip, and ran out of that room. I didn't want to think about Four anymore, about anyone.

I didn't stop running until I made it out of the compound and found myself in a run down amusement park. I let myself fall onto one of the old carousals and cried on the platform for a long time.

I didn't stop crying until I felt someone touch my shoulder. I jumped back, ice sword ready until I realised who it was.

"You okay Tris?".

Eric.

* * *

 **thanks for reading :)**


	18. Chapter 18- Back in love?

**Thanks for waiting**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris POV

"Do I look okay to you?" I yelled back at him. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed into my hands. I felt his presence near, knowing he was next to me now. He didn't bother to comfort me, and I didn't mind. I needed to do this my own way without being coaxed into a pity party.

"Everything okay?" He finally asked me. I laughed at his question. He knew I wasn't okay, but it was a nice comment. I smiled slightly at him, glancing at him. He looked back at me, the same dull expression he wore the first time I met him. "I'm guessing you found out I could be your future husband?".

He was trying to lighten the mood, but I felt myself go into that dark place again. I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah" Was all I could say to him. He was a nice enough guy when he tried, and he was trying now.

"Four wasn't to pleased I'm assuming?" He questioned. I scoffed at him before turning to face him, leaning against a pole for support. I shook my head at him, smiling slightly.

"You know I know that Four is in love with you right? I could never take that away from you, but if you did have to choose out of all the guys chosen, I would be the best pic and you know it. I don't like you that way. I think you're a sweet girl and pretty enough, but I see you as someone I can rely on when I need to talk. Not sex" He spoke slowly, trying to find the perfect words to say.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Eric was a good looker, but he wasn't my dreamy Four.

Oh god. Four.

I screwed up. I fucked everything up. God I told him he smelt like sex. Who does that?

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pole. Why was I screwing everything up for everyone? Why was I the soul purpose for screwing up? Why!

"I will also assume you did something stupid to get Four on your bad side?" he looked at me, no expression what so ever. It was hard to read Eric. I couldn't tell if he was being sympathetic or arrogant. Either way I spoke to him.

"He slept with a girl called Nita, and I told him in a dining hall full of people he smelt like…sex" I said blankly. He raised his eyebrows, smirking before shaking his head.

"That probably isn't the best way to say I love you is it?" He told me, still smirking. Eric was also an arrogant asshole.

"Haha. Very funny. I just screwed everything up for me and Four"

"Maybe not. He could see this aggressive side of you as a sign of care" He told me. The look on his face told me he wasn't so confident with this statement, but there was hope.

"Four probably wont be happy when I probably choose you as my husband" I told him smiling. He smiled back and nodded. "Probably not" he responded.

"Yeah, probably not" A very familiar, pissed of voice said. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Four right now.

"Four. Nice to see you too" Eric said. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at Four. He wasn't helping himself or me at all. He was making matters worse.

"You smell that Tris? I think it smells like sex, don't you think?" I looked at him seeing him glare at me. He was pissed off at me. I rolled my eyes at him, not answering his question. We were both pissed off at each other and we couldn't come to an agreement. We would inside pick at each other until one of us broke.

He started walking towards me, until he stood right in front of me. "You gonna answer my question Tris?" He used his instructor voice on me. I watched him a few times before training some kids, and it was this voice. He was instructing me and I wasn't going to have it.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Eric, do you think its that noticeable?" god I was a bitch dragging him into this, but I wanted Four to feel what I did when I found out he had sex with Nita. He should feel heartbroken and crushed.

But instead of seeing his emotions turn into sorrow, he lunged at Eric and punched him over and over again. "Four! Four, stop this please!" I tried to drag him off Eric but he pushed me away. I tripped on some wood before slamming into a brick wall. I started to feel dizzy, slowly resting down on the cold floor and saw hazily Zeke run to break the fight.

The fight I caused.

* * *

I woke in suddenly in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Had Four brought me back to dauntless? Did Zeke? Who else came with Four to get me?

I heard chatter from another room, bickering actually. I sat up and tried to listen to the conversation.

"I don't appreciate being followed Zeke". Four. It was Four talking and Zeke with him.

"You were pissed after she left. You threw a tantrum and started punching your initiates. Jesus Four! If you love her so much you should of told her, not fuck Nita" Zeke told him angrily. I smiled slightly for the support Zeke was giving me. Like an older brother would.

"Yeah, your right. I should have just told her I fucking love her and then lose her all together because that's what I wanted. To be completely blown off by her!" Four yelled back. He didn't know that I loved him? But… how couldn't he not know?

'Jesus you dick! Have you not notice how great you two are together? You're perfect for each other, and she sees it too. She cried to Shauna about how you were kissing Nita and told her she loved you. Dude, your too obsessed with your own thoughts that you don't even notice the things around you".

"She told Shauna that? No wonder she was pissed at me at lunch" Four asked quietly after a moment of silence between them.

"Damn right she was pissed at you. She was upset and heartbroken. That's why she was mad at you at the merry-go-round. She wanted you to feel her pain". Zeke told him with sympathy. I held my breathe for Four's response. I squeezed my eyes tight and held the blanket close to my chest.

"Well I differently felt pain" Four said. I smiled so big my jaw started to hurt. He did love me. Four Eaton loves me. He totally just admitted it to Zeke. I'm the happiest girl alive.

"I need to go check on her. She'll probably wake up with a headache" Four said. I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom I was in. now that I think about it, my head was killing me. I had to think quickly. Do I pretend to be asleep, or I just wait for him to see me? I decided to be asleep. I didn't know what to say to him right now. And I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to say to me too.

I rolled to the other side from the door and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and close, and feet walking on the cold stone floor. He came to my side of the bed and sat down next to me. I felt his hand stroke me softly. I didn't know wether to wake up or sleep, but then he started talking.

"God I was a dick to you today. I fucked everything up today. I slept with her because I was mad. Mad that I couldn't be with you. Mad that I couldn't touch you. Mad that I could never have you the way I wanted too. I know, rules have to come first, but fuck the rules. I want to kiss you like I've never kissed a girl before. I want to hold you and never let you go. I want every part of you and yet I can't. At least I know you want me too. I can't believe I was so oblivious to the way you felt about me. God I fucked that up too. I can't have you Tris. I cant and it hurts everywhere. I hate this. I just want you. I love you Tris Prior. I will never stop loving you. No matter what. Even if you do chose that son of a bitch Eric, I would still love you…" I started to giggle, which totally blew my cover. He stoped stroking me and shifted back a bit.

"Tris?" He asked quietly. I shifted a little before sitting up and laughing awkwardly. He stared at me with those deep blue crystal eyes, no expression on his face. He finally moved closer to me, grabbing my hand and looking down at it. The dark was unbearable. I couldn't see hi very well, but my eyes where adjusting.

"Remember, when you had your moms funeral? You let me in a little then, the first real time you let me in. you let me see how vulnerable you can be. It made me think I would be a better protector some how. After the speech you gave, you told me you wouldn't want anyone else to be your guardian? I think that was the best day ever. Kind of made me feel special. I don't know why I'm rambling on about this. I guess our dynamic change. We both depended on each other in this relationship. I always need you like you need me" He finally looked up at me.

He looked broken almost. I saw a tear fall down his beautiful face, dripping off his chin. I moved forward to wipe the tears away.

"I ruined everything" He spat out in disgust. The tears kept coming, and he finally collapsed in my arms. I let his head rest on my crossed legs, and rubbed my hands up and down his arms.

"You may have broken my heart Four, but it's still fixable. What you did hurt like a motherfucking bitch. I'm not going to take you back willingly. You'll have to earn that Four. I can't forgive you for what you did right now, but I can try". I told him. I still hurt when I think about him having sex with some other girl who didn't matter. I wanted him to try to get me back. Do what ever he could possibly do to win me back. I didn't want to let my guard down and let him back in this fast. He would earn me back.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back princess" he whispered to me, sitting up slowly and pulling me into his arms. Princess. I loved the way he said that. I didn't mind it anymore. I hated pet names, but this one was a good one.

"Technically I'm a queen now, but its okay" he laughed at this. He pulled back from the hug and ran his fingers down my cheek. He started leaning in to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so badly, but it still hurt. Everything still hurt.

I pushed him back gently, smiling at him. He nodded, before standing at the end of the bed.

"I'll get you back. I will. Even if I have to kill the elders and everyone here to do it".

I laughed at him and waved goodbye to him. He winked at me before exiting the room. He opened the door, stoping mid way and turning around to see me.

"I love you Beatrice Prior".

"I guess I love you too Tobias Eaton".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I will now start answering to comments. Let me know your thoughts. :)**


End file.
